Le Guide de l'Amour, selon Hannah Abbott
by MinnieMey
Summary: Dix ans ont passé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Tous les anciens membres de l'AD ont refait leur vie chacun de leur côté. Hannah Abbott, 28 ans, ne vit que des déboires amoureux. C'est lors d'une fête de retrouvailles avec ses vieux amis qu'elle remarque un homme qui lui avait toujours semblé insignifiant. Serait-ce lui l'Amour de sa vie avec un grand A ?
1. Première leçon

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Tout d'abord, je commence mes premiers mots par des remerciements (c'est bizarre non ?). Merci infiniment à TheProudHufflepuff pour m'avoir aidé et fortement encouragé à écrire cette histoire. Sans elle, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle aurait vu le jour ici, je l'aurai certainement laissée dans un placard. Donc, je me dois de la remercier comme il faut !_

_Je vous propose une nouvelle fanfiction sur un couple qui a l'air d'être mal aimé sur ce site puisque j'ai vu très peu d'histoires sur eux. Je parle d'Hannah Abbott et de Neville Londubat. Leur histoire m'a vraiment intéressée car je me suis demandée comment la Poufsouffle et le Gryffondor avaient-ils pu finir ensemble alors qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun._

_Après quelques lectures sur leur "biographie", j'ai été prise d'une soudaine inspiration._

_Cette histoire tournera autour des sentiments d'Hannah (étant plus à l'aise avec les sentiments des filles XD). Attention, je dois préciser une chose, cette histoire a un rating M car je parle de sujets plus adultes, les héros ayant presque 30 ans (alcool et sexe plutôt soft mais pas forcément récurrent). Mais il n'y aura pas de violences physiques, plutôt de la douleur morale et beaucoup de questionnements sur soi-même. Cette fic est une romance à 100% !_

_Veuillez noter qu'il y aura toujours une conclusion à la fin de chaque chapitre pour savoir si Hannah aura bien retenu sa leçon du jour ;) !_

_Bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à J.K. Rowling, sauf peut-être les OC créés ça et là pour servir l'histoire._

_J'espère que cette fic vous plaira et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Première leçon**

_04 avril 2008_

Hannah Abbott prenait son petit déjeuner tranquillement dans sa cuisine. Sa colocataire et meilleure amie, Susan Bones, était partie travailler tôt ce matin. Elle devait plaider sur une affaire importante au Ministère de la Magie et était partie pendant qu'Hannah dormait.

Celle-ci n'avait pas eu à se lever ce matin car pour une fois, Hannah avait pris un jour de congés. Enfin, "prendre" était un bien grand mot. Sa chef, la guérisseuse Talbott, l'avait forcée à en prendre un. Hannah était guérisseuse à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste et elle aimait tellement son travail qu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps, parfois, y travaillant sept jours sur sept. Enfin, "aimer" n'était pas non plus le meilleur mot pour décrire son attachement à son métier.

Bien sûr qu'elle appréciait son travail de guérisseuse : elle aimait rendre visite à ses patients, les soigner et ensuite les voir partir de l'hôpital en bonne santé. Mais ce qu'elle aimait surtout, c'était que quand elle travaillait, elle n'avait pas à penser à autre chose. Son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'elle devait faire. En revanche, quand elle était chez elle et qu'elle n'avait rien à faire, comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui, elle commençait à réfléchir sur sa vie pourrie, ses mauvais choix et ses relations sentimentales désastreuses. Et cela se terminait toujours de la même façon. Soit elle sortait draguer tout ce qui bougeait pour avoir un peu de chaleur et finir complètement déprimée, car les coups d'un soir ne duraient jamais par définition. Soit elle buvait toute une bouteille d'hydromel seule, et finissait complètement ivre. Dans tous les cas, c'était toujours Susan qui la retrouvait dans un état pitoyable et qui s'occupait d'elle : elle la consolait, la faisait vomir, lui préparait une potion anti-gueule de bois ou encore la ramenait dans son lit. Sa meilleure amie avait menacé plusieurs fois de la laisser se débrouiller seule avec son vomi ne pouvant plus supporter son attitude de dépravée. Mais finalement, Susan revenait toujours l'aider quand elle en avait besoin.

Hannah se comportait ainsi car elle était malheureuse. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour. A 28 ans, elle était toujours célibataire. Pourtant, elle avait déjà eu quelques relations sérieuses. Elle était sortie une année avec Justin Finch-Fletcher, un de ses anciens camarades de Poufsouffle. Mais cela n'avait pas duré, Hannah le trouvant trop pompeux et trop propre sur lui. Ensuite, elle avait cherché à sortir avec des bad boys, histoire de changer de Justin. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à Susan mais elle était même sortie quelques mois en secret avec Graham Montague, un ancien Serpentard. Mais sa relation la plus désastreuse avait été celle avec Zacharias Smith. Elle avait duré plus de trois ans. Ce dernier avait été ignoble avec elle : imbu de sa personne, il l'avait toujours traitée d'un air supérieur. Mais Hannah était amoureuse, elle avait donc subi ses critiques et ses propos acerbes à son encontre sans rechigner. Elle était ressortie de cette relation toxique déprimée, mal dans sa peau et complètement brisée. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

Susan l'avait ramassée à la petite cuillère à cette époque et l'avait consolée du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Voyant son amie en difficulté, elle avait proposé qu'elles vivent en colocation, au grand dam d'Ernie McMillan, leur ancien camarade de Poufsouffle et petit ami de Susan depuis 5 ans. Mais sa meilleure amie n'avait pas voulu la laisser tomber. Hannah lui en avait longtemps été reconnaissante.

L'année précédente, alors qu'elle se remettait enfin de sa rupture, elle avait entendu que Zacharias s'était fiancé avec Rose Zeller. Cette annonce avait été comme un coup de massue. Depuis, dès qu'elle avait eu un jour "pour elle", elle faisait le tour des bars essayant d'appâter un moldu, le monde sorcier étant trop petit pour draguer sans que cela finisse en scandale ou encore elle finissait ivre sur son canapé en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pendant qu'elle beurrait un de ses toasts, Hannah se demanda quel genre de jour elle voulait passer aujourd'hui : avait-elle envie de sexe ou d'alcool ? Susan allait sûrement la haïr car la dernière fois, elle avait eu envie des deux et cela s'était si mal terminé que Susan lui avait claqué la porte de sa chambre au nez. Hannah avait dû se débrouiller toute seule pour finir "décente" dans son propre lit.

Finalement, elle n'en avait que faire de Susan. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Sa meilleure amie allait se marier l'année prochaine avec Ernie et elle lui avait annoncé la veille qu'elle allait vivre avec lui dans quelques mois.

Hannah repensa à cette dernière discussion.

\- Ernie et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble à partir du 1er juillet, lui annonça Susan, brusquement, alors qu'elles buvaient un verre de Xerès au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Hannah, elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

\- Oui, on aimerait tenter la vie à deux avant notre mariage, lui expliqua Susan.

Cette dernière avait pris une voix neutre, comme si ce qu'elle disait à son amie était tout à fait normal.

\- Mais tu vas me laisser seule, ne put s'empêcher de dire Hannah, légèrement choquée.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester avec toi, Hannah, lui dit Susan, légèrement embarrassée, elle savait que cette discussion ne serait pas plaisante. Cela fait un moment qu'on en parle avec Ernie et on en a marre de dormir chez l'un ou chez l'autre. On voudrait enfin notre chez-nous !

\- Oui mais vous l'aurez bien l'année prochaine, votre chez-vous, se plaignit encore Hannah.

Susan soupira. La colocation avec sa meilleure amie avait souvent été source de dispute avec son futur mari, Ernie. Ce dernier sous-entendait que la relation des deux filles étaient nocives, Hannah s'accrochant toujours aux basques de sa fiancée et Susan la maternant. Sa petite amie devait se libérer d'elle sans avoir à se soucier de ses dernières frasques.

\- Je pars dans trois mois, Hannah, dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait ferme. C'est important pour Ernie et moi. Et cela te ferait sûrement du bien de vivre un peu seule, non ?

\- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, lui répondit son amie, d'une voix amère. Toi, tu as ton petit ami, ton travail te passionne, tu deviendras sûrement la prochaine directrice de la Justice Magique comme ta tante et surtout tu vas te marier l'année prochaine. Tu auras bientôt des enfants. Et ensuite, tu m'oublieras car tu seras tellement prise par ta nouvelle vie que tu ne penseras plus à moi !

\- Arrête de me faire culpabiliser, Hannah ! Je déteste quand tu es comme ça !

Hannah avait boudé pendant plusieurs minutes, Susan avait l'habitude et attendit que sa meilleure amie veuille bien retrouver bon sens toute seule. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter dans ces cas-là. Au bout d'un moment, Hannah avait pris une grande bouffée d'air, puis s'était excusée auprès de Susan. Son amie avait le droit d'être heureuse. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa vie à elle était complètement catastrophique.

Hannah revint à son petit-déjeuner et à son problème du moment. Que comptait-elle faire de sa journée ? Elle ressentit un petit picotement dans le bas de son ventre.

Sa dernière sortie amoureuse avait été désastreuse : l'homme qu'elle avait dragué, un grand brun aux yeux bleus au charme électrique, ne l'avait pas du tout satisfaite. Bien au contraire, il l'avait prise dans les toilettes sans lui avoir donné aucun plaisir. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait perdu sa culotte. Elle était rentrée chez elle encore plus déprimée et avait bu quasiment d'une traite la bouteille d'hydromel que Susan réservait pour ses futurs beaux-parents. Quand sa meilleure amie l'avait retrouvée, assise sur leur tapis, les fesses à l'air, et la bouteille vide à la main, elle avait piqué une telle crise qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à Hannah pendant trois jours.

Hannah eut honte brusquement en repensant à cette dernière aventure. Elle devait mieux traiter Susan. Un jour, son amie lui en voudrait tellement qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler. Elle ne devait pas en arriver là. Elle se décida donc à aller chercher une proie, plutôt que d'aller boire. Mais cette fois, elle choisirait mieux ou peut-être ferait-elle boire un philtre d'amour à l'un de ses amants… Le sexe se passait toujours mieux quand les hommes buvaient cette potion… Au moins, ils comblaient tous ses désirs physiques. En même temps, il n'y avait aucune gloire à retirer quand on couchait avec un homme comme ça. Elle préférait qu'on tombe sous son charme de son plein gré. Malheureusement, rares étaient les bons coups…

Hannah soupira. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas y penser. Elle devait attendre 18h, la sortie des bureaux et le début de l'happy hour. Quand elle sortirait, elle n'aurait qu'à cacher une fiole de philtre d'amour dans sa poche et si elle sentait que sa future proie ne serait pas très vigoureuse, ni très habile, elle lui en mettrait dans sa boisson en cachette.

Hannah tourna en rond toute la matinée dans son appartement. Après avoir lancé un sort de récurvite, la maison était toute propre en moins d'une heure. Ensuite, elle entreprit de lire mais au bout de 30 minutes, laissa tomber le livre car elle s'ennuyait. Puis, elle décida de préparer un gâteau pour Susan afin de se faire pardonner son attitude de la veille. Mais il fut prêt en l'espace de 20 minutes.

Vers midi, pendant qu'elle vernissait ses ongles, elle entendit un bruit en provenance de la grande fenêtre du salon. Elle releva la tête et vit un hibou qui ressemblait fortement à ceux de Poudlard, son ancienne école de sorcellerie. Elle le fit entrer, lui donna quelques graines et un peu d'eau, puis, l'oiseau leva sa patte pour lui remettre son courrier. Hannah le lui détacha et le hibou repartit ensuite par la fenêtre. Elle prit le temps de détailler l'enveloppe. Elle provenait bien de Poudlard puisqu'il y avait le sceau distinctif. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu et cela la rendit nostalgique. Sa vie à Poudlard avait été mouvementée mais tellement plus simple par rapport à sa vie d'aujourd'hui. S'il n'y avait pas eu la menace de Voldemort et la Bataille de Poudlard, elle aurait passé une scolarité merveilleuse.

Sans plus attendre, elle la décacheta et lut le courrier écrit de la belle écriture du Professeur Flitwick.

_Chère Miss Abbott,_

_Le 1er mai de cette année, Poudlard fêtera les dix ans de la Grande Bataille qui a eu lieu au sein même de l'école de sorcellerie._

_A cette occasion, en tant que septième année diplômée de 1998 ainsi que participante à cette dernière bataille, nous aimerions vous inviter pour un grand banquet regroupant tous vos anciens camarades et ceux qui ont contribué à sa victoire._

_Merci de nous renvoyer le carton ci-joint nous indiquant votre participation et si vous venez accompagner, sous dix jours._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Miss Abbott, mes sincères salutations._

_Professeur Filius Flitwick_

_Directeur adjoint de Poudlard_

Hannah sentit son coeur s'emballer. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans son ancienne école et bien qu'elle avait grandi, elle avait très envie d'y revenir pour voir comment l'école était aujourd'hui. Elle se rappelait de sa dernière vision funeste de l'école : des dizaines de morts dans la Grande Salle, détruite. Elle avait longtemps pleuré ses amis perdus ainsi que ces inconnus qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui avait vécu une fin dramatique. Elle était ressortie de la bataille avec seulement quelques égratignures, ce qui lui avait semblé si invraisemblable alors que tant de sorciers plus doués qu'elle étaient décédés. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait fait partie de l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, qu'Harry Potter et sa bande avaient créé lors de sa cinquième année. Sans cet entraînement secret, elle n'aurait jamais pu se battre comme elle l'avait fait.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu ses amis de l'AD. La dernière fois, n'était-ce pas lors du mariage de Harry et de Ginny Weasley ? Oui, c'était ça, il y a sept ans, donc. Elle n'avait pas été au mariage d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley car à cette époque, Zacharias n'y avait pas été invité et il avait été si dégoûté de ne pas l'être alors qu'elle, Hannah, l'avait été, qu'il en avait fait toute une histoire qui avait duré plusieurs semaines. Elle n'était finalement pas venue à la dernière minute. En y repensant, elle n'aurait pas dû écouter son ex-petit-ami… enfin, elle ne l'avait pas "écouté", elle avait juste décidé de ne pas y aller pour que ce dernier ne la laisse pas tomber comme il menaçait de le faire à l'époque. Elle avait beaucoup regretté sa décision par la suite.

Non, cette relation lui avait réellement empoisonné la vie. A cause de lui, elle avait même failli perdre sa meilleure amie, Susan qui ne supportait plus le caractère de son petit ami de l'époque.

Zacharias avait-il été invité aux dix ans de la Grande Bataille ? Certainement. Ce dernier avait quand même pris part aux combats bien qu'elle savait qu'il s'était caché pendant cette nuit-là. Mais elle n'avait pas à lui jeter la pierre. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait face à des centaines de Mangemorts confirmés, des géants, des acromentules ou encore des loup-garous ? Bien qu'adultes, ils n'avaient que 18 ans à l'époque. Ils étaient jeunes.

Malgré la déplaisante perspective de revoir son ex-petit ami, l'invitation lui avait tellement remonté le moral qu'elle décida de se laver et de sortir pour aller déjeuner dehors. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée se promener en pleine journée, préférant les sorties nocturnes plus propices aux rencontres.

Elle en profita pour envoyer immédiatement une réponse positive au professeur Flitwick avec l'aide de son hibou Shawn, qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait aménagé une grande cage ouverte. Et ce dernier pouvait sortir quand il le souhaitait. Elle lui avait appris à ouvrir et refermer les fenêtres. Quand sur le carton d'invitation, elle vit la case "Accompagnant", elle la ratura d'un air bougon.

Il faisait encore froid en ce début d'avril et en plus de son pull en laine et sa jupe courte, elle décida de prendre un long manteau qui ressemblait à une cape de sorcière. Elle sortit de son immeuble qui se situait dans le quartier huppé de Notting Hill et s'engagea dans une petite ruelle qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre pour aller transplaner.

Susan lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant d'un délicieux restaurant de fruits de mer dans la ville de Brighton et elle avait bien envie de le tester.

Son statut de sang-mêlé lui avait toujours permis de se fondre aussi bien dans le paysage sorcier que moldu. C'était une chance. Bien sûr, cela ne l'avait pas toujours été quand elle était encore élève et surtout lors de sa dernière année mais maintenant, elle se réjouissait de tous les avantages que cela comportait : elle savait comment fonctionnait le réseau internet et les téléphones, elle n'avait pas peur d'entrer dans des lieux remplis de moldus que ce soit des centres commerciaux, des restaurants ou des bars. Elle avait même deux comptes en banque, l'un à Gringott's et l'autre chez HSBC.

Sa mère, sorcière, l'avait élevée. Ses parents étaient divorcés mais quand son père avait appris le statut de sorcière de son ex-femme, il n'avait pas rejeté pour autant sa fille. Quand elle était enfant, elle avait l'habitude de passer une semaine de ses vacances scolaires chez son père ainsi qu'un mois pendant l'été. Sa belle-mère et ses deux jeunes frères ne savaient pas qu'elle était sorcière. Elle avait toujours cachée sa magie, autant pour ne pas divulguer à des moldus l'existence du monde magique, que par égard pour son père et sa nouvelle famille.

Grâce à cette double éducation, elle connaissait bien le monde des moldus.

Elle transplana donc proche du port de Brighton, dans une rue cachée. Elle connaissait la ville pour y avoir été en vacances avec son père. Et elle marcha d'un pas assuré vers le fameux restaurant.

Elle passa un très bon moment à déguster son plateau de fruits de mer avec un verre de vin blanc, en terrasse. Finalement, le ciel s'était dégagé et elle profita d'un beau soleil qui lui réchauffa le visage. Elle avait même sorti ses lunettes de soleil pour encore plus jouir du moment présent.

Elle décida ensuite d'aller se promener sur la côte pour regarder la mer et profiter de l'air marin. Elle transplana dans une petite crique qu'elle connaissait. Elle était seule sur la petite plage, et décida de faire apparaître une nappe pour pouvoir s'asseoir et admirer le paysage.

Elle retira ses chaussures et ses bas pour aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. La mer était fraîche mais elle apprécia le mouvement des vagues sur ses chevilles, ainsi que la sensation de ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable mouillé. Elle marcha le long de la petite plage et ramassa quelques petits coquillages qu'elle trouvait jolis.

Elle retourna ensuite sur sa nappe, se nettoya les pieds et remit ses bas et ses chaussures. Il était temps d'aller à la chasse de son futur amant.

* * *

_Conclusion de la première leçon :_

_Hannah : Toujours avoir un philtre d'amour sur soi ?_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah : Toujours avoir une seconde culotte au cas où ?_

_*nouveau bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah (avec un grand sourire de connivence) : Toujours manger des fruits de mer avec un verre de blanc ?_

_*bruit de pet sonore*_

_Hannah (se bouchant le nez, d'un air blasé) : Éviter de trop boire et fuir les coups d'un soir car cela n'apporte rien de bon._

_*applaudissements et bruit de trompette triomphante*_


	2. Deuxième leçon

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Etant donné que j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, je vous publierai un chapitre par jour jusqu'à jeudi._

_Cela vous permettra de vous familiariser avec Hannah et sa vie de tous les jours. De plus, j'imagine que vous attendez avec impatience l'arrivée de Neville dans cette histoire. Il apparaîtra incessamment sous peu, ne perdez pas patience ^^._

_En tout cas, merci pour vos premières reviews. Elles sont vraiment encourageantes !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Deuxième leçon**

_11 avril 2008_

Hannah entendit une alarme sonner au loin. Le son devenait de plus en plus fort pour devenir insupportable. Elle avait encore envie de dormir mais ce son strident l'en empêchait. Elle gémit. Subitement, elle ne l'entendit plus. Elle releva une tête ensommeillée : David, le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré une semaine auparavant lors de sa "chasse à l'homme" se tourna vers elle. Il faisait sombre mais assez clair pour qu'elle voit les traits de son amant. Il lui souriait et approchait son visage du sien. Elle sourit et accepta le baiser qu'il lui donna.

Après un coït rapide mais satisfaisant, essoufflés, ils restèrent encore quelques minutes dans les bras l'un dans l'autre. David l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se leva pour aller se doucher.

Hannah pouvait encore rester dans le lit. Elle irait se préparer quand il aurait fini de se laver.

Elle avait rencontré David dans un bar de Londres, après sa petite virée à Brighton. Le jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux marrons, lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès qu'elle était entrée dans le bar. Il était accompagné de deux de ses collègues et avait l'air d'avoir terminé une journée de travail harassante. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, sa cravate était posée négligemment sur le comptoir et sa chemise était ouverte de trois boutons.

Hannah avait tout de suite remarqué que l'homme avait de très bons arguments physiques. Depuis quelques années, elle avait l'œil pour ce genre de détails. D'ailleurs, elle préférait les moldus pour des coups d'un soir car en général, ces derniers savaient bien plus se mettre en valeur que les sorciers en portant des chemises et des pantalons moulants qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs attributs physiques.

Elle s'était assise à deux tabourets des trois hommes et avait commandé un verre de vin blanc. Puis, elle avait passé la soirée à jeter des coups d'œil vers l'homme aux cheveux châtains jusqu'à ce qu'il la remarque enfin. Hannah n'était pas la plus belle fille du monde mais elle avait de très bons arguments, des formes là où il fallait, et elle avait un sourire très charmant qui illuminait son visage et lui donnait des yeux de chats. Les hommes qu'Hannah draguaient succombaient rapidement à ses charmes.

Au bout d'une heure du jeu du chat et de la souris, le jeune homme s'approcha enfin d'elle et lui demanda directement s'il pouvait lui offrir un verre à boire. Elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

Ce soir-là, elle s'était retrouvée chez David et ils avaient couché ensemble. A la grande surprise d'Hannah, David avait été un très bon amant. De plus, il ne lui avait pas demandé de partir après leur coït. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient d'ailleurs recommencé une heure plus tard, ainsi que le lendemain matin. Depuis, ils se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient, principalement pour le sexe. Mais cela convenait à Hannah. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête pour une relation sérieuse. Prendre son pied lui suffisait amplement.

Hannah entendit son téléphone portable vibrer sur la table de chevet.

Depuis ses dix-huit ans, Hannah avait un portable. Son père lui en avait offert un pour son anniversaire. Elle avait été dubitative au début car elle n'en avait pas besoin n'ayant pas d'amis moldus à appeler mais son père avait insisté. Au moins, ils pouvaient se joindre quand ils le souhaitaient, c'est-à-dire quand Hannah était dans un endroit où les ondes pouvaient passer. Depuis, elle avait trouvé l'objet bien pratique, surtout maintenant qu'elle sortait avec des moldus. Elle avait changé de modèle au fil des années en en prenant des plus modernes. Sur son dernier téléphone, elle avait même téléchargé des jeux moldus pour jouer en ligne avec ses frères.

Quand Susan avait vu le téléphone pour la première fois, elle l'avait retourné dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Elle était incertaine de l'utilité de ses gadgets trouvant les moldus bien compliqués, malgré les explications d'Hannah.

Ce matin-là, Hannah prit son portable et vit qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Il venait de son père. Il lui demandait si elle pouvait venir le dimanche de la semaine d'après pour un déjeuner chez lui. C'était l'anniversaire de Margaux, sa femme. Elle lui répondit qu'elle lui confirmerait dans la journée car elle devrait demander un jour de congés à sa chef. Mais elle savait déjà que la guérisseuse Talbott le lui accorderait vu qu'elle ne prenait quasiment jamais de jour de repos.

Elle posa son téléphone et s'étira comme un chat. C'était plutôt sympa de faire une partie de jambe en l'air dès le matin. Vraiment, elle devait garder David comme amant pour l'instant.

Ce dernier sortit enfin de la salle de bain avec un drap de bain noué autour de ses hanches. Hannah avait ouvert les rideaux et put admirer les muscles de son dos pendant qu'il cherchait une tenue dans la penderie. Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras en lui baisant le dos. Il réagit en lâchant la chemise qu'il tenait à la main et se retourna pour l'embrasser. Elle était nue et il en profita pour lui effleurer les seins.

\- Tu vas me mettre en retard si tu continues, dit-il en riant.

\- Vraiment ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois cette semaine, répondit-elle en prenant une voix malicieuse.

\- C'est pourquoi je ne dois pas arriver en retard ce matin !

A contrecœur, Hannah le lâcha puis elle se dandina devant lui en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Qu'il sache ce qu'il ratait en refusant ses avances ! Elle l'entendit soupirer et sourit.

Ce matin-là, elle partit de chez David sans prendre de petit-déjeuner car elle préférait le prendre dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Elle marcha 100 mètres, puis, tourna dans une ruelle vide et transplana proche de son lieu de travail. Les employés de l'hôpital n'utilisait pas l'entrée des visiteurs mais une porte qui se situait de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Il fallait juste présenter son badge de guérisseuse sur la poignée et elle s'ouvrait automatiquement. Hannah se dirigea vers le rez-de-chaussée car elle travaillait dans le département des Accidents Matériels. Elle alla dans la salle des vestiaires des guérisseurs, se changea devant son casier pour se vêtir de sa longue toge verte claire, caractéristique de son métier, dont l'emblème de l'hôpital était brodé. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et prit la direction de la salle de repos des employés.

\- Bonjour Hannah, lui lança l'un de ses collègues, le guérisseur Doissec.

\- Bonjour Rutherford ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

\- Très bien, lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Et vous ?

\- Tout va bien pour moi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Rutherford l'observa. Tout le monde à l'hôpital savaient que si Hannah était joyeuse, c'était certainement parce qu'elle avait un petit ami. Elle était tellement facile à comprendre à son grand désespoir.

Elle prit une tasse de café et une part d'un gâteau qui était posé sur le buffet. Les médicomages se relayaient pour apporter de quoi petit-déjeuner. Hannah apportait toujours deux gâteaux les jeudi. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Ginger Winks, celle qu'elle connaissait le mieux à l'hôpital. Ginger et Hannah étaient amies depuis son entrée à Sainte Mangouste. Ginger avait été son mentor à son arrivée.

\- Salut Ginger ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air enjouée.

\- Ah toi... tu as pris ton pied ce matin ! s'écria son interlocutrice d'une voix assez forte pour que les sorciers assis aux tables d'à côté relèvent la tête.

Hannah devint rouge pivoine. Mais elle avait l'habitude des remarques de son amie qui la mettaient mal à l'aise. Ginger savait que cela l'embarrassait et en profitait.

\- Mais non, pas du tout, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Alors, ce David, il est si fantastique que ça ? lui demanda Ginger d'un air de conspiratrice, sans faire attention à sa réponse.

Hannah se reprit vite en repensant au corps musclé de son amant.

\- Oui et tu n'as pas idée, dit-elle du même ton taquin.

\- Et tu penses que c'est le grand amour ?

\- Oh non, il n'y a que le sexe qui nous intéresse. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'a pas d'esprit, ni qu'il est bête mais moi, j'ai juste besoin de son corps !

Ginger observa Hannah. Elle savait que cette dernière pouvait se mettre dans des états impossibles pour ses petits amis et elle doutait un peu de ses mots. Après Susan, c'était souvent elle qui lui remontait le moral dès qu'elle se faisait plaquer par un homme. Hannah était trop sensible à son goût pour jouer aux nymphomanes mais elle était majeure et consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Ginger n'avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite.

\- Si vous êtes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est le principal, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Oui, oui, dit Hannah.

Puis, elle se rapprocha de son amie et chuchota.

\- Alors, tu as réussi à parler avec ce nouveau guérisseur ? Ce Bates ? demanda-t-elle à Ginger.

Un nouveau médicomage, John Bates, était arrivé deux semaines auparavant à l'hôpital. Il était le dernier sujet des ragots de ces dames car en plus d'être séduisant, il était célibataire. Hannah ne s'intéressait pas à lui car elle avait toujours tracé une limite : jamais avec les collègues ! Ginger n'était pas dotée de la même éthique.

\- Oui, hier soir, sourit sa collègue en repensant à l'anecdote. Il marchait dans le couloir du deuxième étage et j'ai fait tomber ma plume "sans faire exprès" juste devant lui. En parfait gentleman, il l'a ramassée et me l'a rendue avec un grand sourire. Je lui ai demandé "Vous êtes John Bates, le nouveau guérisseur, n'est-ce pas ?", il m'a répondu "Oui, en effet." Il m'a ensuite demandé qui j'étais, je me suis présentée et on a commencé à taper la discute dans le couloir.

Hannah était impressionnée. Il n'y avait que Ginger pour rendre une situation à la base compliquée totalement simple et normale. Elle avait une de ces facilités pour parler aux gens.

\- Et devine quoi ? s'écria Ginger, ravie.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hannah n'en pouvant plus d'attendre la suite.

\- On déjeune ensemble demain midi !

Ginger avait lâché ces mots, toute fière.

\- Comment ? ne put s'empêcher de crier Hannah.

Des têtes se relevèrent vers elle.

\- Ah, désolée ! dit-elle en s'excusant et elle baissa d'un ton. Comment tu as fait ?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un déjeuner amoureux, continua Ginger. Il avait entendu parler de moi grâce à mon étude sur les risques des explosions de chaudrons et comment les éviter et il voudrait en discuter avec moi.

\- Mais c'est déjà ça !

\- Oui, au moins, c'est plus que cette garce d'Olivers !

Anastasia Olivers était une guérisseuse du département des Virus et Microbes Magiques et Hannah et Ginger ne pouvaient pas l'encadrer. Olivers était ambitieuse que ce soit dans son travail ou dans sa vie privée. Elle recherchait toujours le meilleur parti mais n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied, étant très difficile. Selon les deux médicomages, elle avait surtout un caractère de Troll.

\- Tu seras obligée de tout me raconter après, dit Hannah d'une voix ferme.

\- Oui, pas de soucis, lui répondit Ginger avec un clin d'oeil. Tu termines à quelle heure demain ?

\- Hum, à 18h, je crois. J'ai RDV avec David pour dîner avec lui mais cela ne me dérange pas de prendre 20 minutes sur mon temps pour que tu me débriefes !

\- Ahah, d'accord !

Il était enfin l'heure pour Hannah d'aller travailler. Quand elle partit chercher ses dossiers du jour, elle ne pensa plus à ses histoires d'amour, se focalisant à 100% sur ses patients.

Quand elle rentra le soir chez elle, elle trouva Susan qui s'était préparée une grande salade. Elle en avait préparé suffisamment pour qu'Hannah vienne manger avec elle. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas revu sa meilleure amie, cette dernière ayant dormi chez Ernie ces derniers jours et elle beaucoup chez David.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Susan en mâchouillant une feuille de salade.

\- Tout va bien, répondit Hannah avec un grand sourire.

Susan reposa immédiatement sa fourchette.

\- Parle-moi de ton nouveau petit copain ! lança Susan d'une voix neutre.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit que j'ai un copain ? s'écria Hannah en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Malheureusement, ma chère Hannah, tout le monde lit en toi comme dans un parchemin ouvert !

Hannah soupira d'exaspération. Elle en avait assez d'être aussi transparente. Elle ne put lutter contre le regard insistant de sa meilleure amie.

\- Bon, d'accord ! dit-elle, l'air vaincu. Il s'appelle David, c'est un moldu que j'ai rencontré il y a une semaine. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous !

\- Vraiment ? s'écria Susan, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, c'est que physique entre nous…

Susan soupira mais ne dit rien de plus. Quand son amie avait un petit ami, peu importait ce que Susan disait, elle ne l'écoutait plus.

\- Alors, raconte-moi !

\- Il a vraiment de très bons arguments physiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Hannah, avec enthousiasme.

Susan s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et écouta attentivement les détails croustillants qu'elle lui fournit.

* * *

_Conclusion de la deuxième leçon : _

_Hannah : Le coït, le matin, c'est fabuleux !_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah : Donner des conseils en amour à Ginger !_

_*bruit de buzzer en même temps que les huées de Ginger*_

_Hannah : Ne jamais sortir avec des collègues_

… _silence… son professeur au micro (tapotant sur le micro pour vérifier le son) : Hum, Hum, un-deux, un-deux. Miss Abbott, vous n'avez pas le droit de donner des réponses qui sont des décisions que vous avez déjà prises !_

_Hannah (boudeuse) : Écouter mes copines Susan et Ginger quand elles disent que je ne suis pas une nymphomane et que jouer avec les sentiments des autres, c'est pas mon truc !_

_*tonnerre d'applaudissements, accompagnés des cris de joie de Susan et Ginger*_


	3. Troisième leçon

**Chapitre 3 - Troisième leçon**

_20 avril 2008_

Hannah transplana à trois rues de la maison de son père. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller simplement : pull, jean, baskets et manteau en tweed. Elle portait un sac à main noir et un autre sac qui contenait un cadeau pour sa belle-mère, Margaux.

Elle avait appris à aimer Margaux au fil des années. Son père s'était remarié vingt auparavant avec cette jeune femme de 23 ans et avait eu deux garçons : Elliot, 17 ans et James, 13 ans. Malgré sa différence d'âge avec ses frères, elle les aimait bien. Pendant les vacances, elle avait souvent été leur baby-sitter.

Au début, elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que son père se remette en couple avec quelqu'un. Elle était jeune, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents ne s'aimaient plus et ne vivaient plus ensemble. Et puis, cette femme était arrivée dans la vie de son père. Elle l'avait souvent boudée. Pourtant, Margaux avait toujours été patiente avec elle et avait tenu à ce qu'elle ait une place dans leur famille. Hannah avait eu sa propre chambre et sa belle-mère n'avait jamais levé la voix sur elle, laissant son mari s'occuper de ses "punitions".

Elle s'était rapprochée de sa belle-mère quand son père avait eu un grave accident quand elle avait treize ans. Son frère Elliot était encore petit. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'était rendue compte de l'amour de Margaux pour son mari. Celle-ci avait été très soucieuse. Pourtant, pendant tout ce temps, elle avait continué à s'occuper d'Hannah et de son frère sans se plaindre une seule fois. Elle avait vu sa belle-mère pleurer dans le salon alors que cette dernière pensait les enfants couchés. Hannah fut touchée et décida ensuite d'aider Margaux du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en faisant les tâches ménagères ou en s'occupant d'Elliot. Sa belle-mère lui en fut très reconnaissante. Depuis, elles s'appréciaient beaucoup. Hannah l'appelait même de temps en temps pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle sonna à la porte rouge de la maison de son père. Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte, puis, un grand adolescent blond aux yeux marrons lui ouvrit.

\- Salut Elliot ! lança-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Salut Hannah ! répondit ce dernier.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Son frère hocha la tête et la fit entrer dans le couloir. Elle entendait des bruits de discussion en provenance du salon. Elle ne semblait pas la première arrivée. Elle suivit Elliot qui se dirigeait vers la grande pièce de vie. Hannah y trouva son père, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnants mais encore doté d'une fière allure. Il était assis à côté de sa femme, une châtain claire d'une quarantaine d'années, légèrement enrobée au sourire avenant, ainsi que de la mère de Margaux, Gran, qui avoisinait quant à elle les 70 ans. Son autre frère James était présent aussi. Il était la quasi copie de son aîné, sauf qu'il lui restait encore quelques traces de l'enfance avec son visage un peu rond et il y avait un couple d'amis de son père et de sa belle-mère qu'elle avait de temps en temps vu lors de fêtes d'anniversaire.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en embrassant chacune des personnes présentes.

Puis, elle donna le sac qu'elle avait à la main à Margaux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû, s'écria sa belle-mère, néanmoins contente du geste. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Elle ouvrit le sac immédiatement et en sortit une boite en carton. Celle-ci contenait un pull d'une marque que sa belle-mère aimait bien. Hannah fut contente car son cadeau avait l'air de lui plaire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Hannah chérie ! lui dit Margaux en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais de rien ! 25 ans, ça se fête !

\- Tu as raison, rit cette dernière.

Elle lui offrit un verre de champagne qu'Hannah prit avec plaisir.

\- Comment se passe ton travail à la maison de retraite ? demanda Gran. Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

\- La Maison Saint Andrews. Oui, cela se passe bien.

Hannah avait raconté un mensonge à sa belle-famille afin d'arrêter d'être harcelée par leurs questions insistantes. Son père, bien sûr, savait qu'elle était guérisseuse et travaillait dans un hôpital sorcier mais elle ne pouvait pas confier cette information à sa famille. Elle leur avait donc dit qu'elle était une aide-soignante qui s'occupait de personnes âgées. Elle ne voulait surtout pas dire qu'elle était infirmière ou même médecin au risque de voir débarquer sa belle-famille dans son hôpital pour un vaccin ou une consultation. En étant "juste" aide-soignante, elle restait dans le milieu médical sans avoir trop de responsabilités. Sa fausse identité avait bien tenu jusqu'ici.

\- Et tu as un petit ami ? l'interrogea à nouveau Gran.

\- Maman ! s'écria Margaux en la faisant taire. Ne pose pas ces questions à Hannah.

Mais cette dernière semblait tout aussi curieuse que sa mère, étant donné le long regard qu'elle lança à sa belle-fille. Hannah se sentit gênée.

\- Hum… pour l'instant, rien de sérieux, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Cela signifie qu'il y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama sa belle-mère, oubliant qu'elle avait elle-même admonesté sa mère quelques instants auparavant.

Elle avait un air malicieux sur le visage. Finalement, Margaux avait très envie de connaître son statut amoureux.

\- Non, pas vraiment !

\- Hum… tu me caches quelque chose !

Cette dernière lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Hannah devait vraiment apprendre à mieux contrôler ses émotions. Elle changea de sujet.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que Papa t'a offert cette année ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle sourit vers son mari qui lui prit la main.

\- George m'a offert un weekend à Paris !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- On prendra l'Eurostar et il a réservé un hôtel à Montmartre.

\- J'adorerais visiter Paris.

\- On y est allés il y a vingt ans, avec Margaux, dit son père, d'un air embarrassé.

\- Mais Papa, je ne te savais pas aussi romantique ! s'écria Hannah.

Son père rougit, sous les éclats de rire de sa famille.

\- Et si on allait plutôt déjeuner, lança-t-il, toujours rouge de honte.

Ils se levèrent tous et mangèrent un repas préparé par son père. Ce dernier était un très bon cuisinier et ils se régalèrent de sa tourte à la viande, de ses frites maison, de ses légumes cuisinés ainsi que de son pudding au chocolat, dont raffolait sa femme.

Le temps étant clément en cette fin de mois d'avril, ils se posèrent tous dans la véranda après le déjeuner, en buvant un thé avec des biscuits secs. Pendant que Gran et le couple d'amis de ses parents inspectaient le potager et que son père jouait au foot avec ses fils dans le jardin, Margaux la prit à part.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ! lui intima-t-elle.

\- Te raconter quoi ? s'écria Hannah.

\- Eh bien, ton nouveau petit ami !

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire sur lui. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon petit ami. Cela ne fait que trois semaines que nous nous voyons et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas très sérieux.

\- Il est mignon au moins ?

\- Oui, plutôt !

Margaux sourit. La belle-mère d'Hannah adorait écouter les histoires de cœur de sa belle-fille. Hannah sentait qu'elle avait besoin de ses moments croustillants pour égayer sa vie de famille parfois monotone. Pourtant, Hannah l'enviait. Margaux n'avait pas encore 45 ans, elle avait deux fils qui étaient gentils comme tout et ne posaient pas de problème, avait un mari aimant, ne manquait de rien financièrement et vivait dans un beau pavillon dans la banlieue de Londres. Hannah, à 28 ans, était bien loin d'avoir accompli ce qu'avait fait sa belle-mère à son âge. Néanmoins, elle sentait que Margaux avait besoin de se retrouver en Hannah, comme si elle vivait sa vie par procuration.

\- Il n'a rien de fabuleux, tu sais, reprit Hannah. Il travaille à la City et est plutôt bel homme mais c'est vraiment loin d'être l'homme de ma vie. Je peux te le garantir. De toute façon, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de me poser.

Margaux regarda sa belle-fille avec un air de bienveillance.

\- Je souhaite vraiment que tu trouves un homme qui te corresponde, ma chérie. Cela ne me plait pas de te savoir toute seule à Londres.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Je vis en colocation. Je ne suis pas seule.

\- Oui mais ton amie va bientôt partir, non ?

\- C'est vrai. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un d'autre pour la remplacer.

\- Fais attention à toi quand même. J'ai entendu des histoires sordides sur des filles qui faisaient venir des étrangers chez eux et…

\- Ça va aller, Margaux ! la coupa Hannah, légèrement excédée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa belle-mère lui racontait ce genre de récits et Hannah n'avait franchement pas envie de parler de cela. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient être dangereuses pour elle étaient des sorciers malveillants et bien heureusement, ces derniers étaient assez rares. Elle n'avait jamais eu un seul problème avec un moldu. Et si cela lui arrivait, sa baguette cachée dans sa chemise la protégeait de toute agression.

\- Quand allez-vous partir à Paris, Papa et toi ? demanda Hannah en changeant de sujet.

* * *

_Conclusion de la troisième leçon :_

_Hannah : Là, je sèche, j'ai rien appris !_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah : Euh… toujours faire plaisir à sa belle-mère pour la mettre dans sa poche !_

_*bruit de buzzer et cri indigné de Margaux "Tu n'es pas de mon sang, mais je ne te permets pas de dire ça, Hannah !*_

_Hannah : Mon père est le plus romantique des hommes._

_*bruit de buzzer et applaudissements dans le public, George se lève et remercie le public*_

_Hannah (dubitative) : Euh… (long silence) Trouver un homme qui me mérite et éviter de fréquenter des gens louches ?_

_*bruit de trompette triomphante, Margaux et George se lèvent et crient "Ça, c'est notre fille !"*_


	4. Quatrième leçon

_Bonjour,_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre où enfin notre cher Neville fait son apparition._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Quatrième leçon**

_1er mai 2008_

Hannah se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Sa robe bleu foncée la mettait plutôt en valeur mais elle devait mettre une cape pour ne pas avoir froid et cela allait tout gâcher. Elle décida de se lancer un sort de chaleur histoire de ne pas avoir à mettre des collants au moins et sortit de sa chambre. Susan et Ernie l'attendaient dans le salon. Ses deux amis s'étaient également apprêtés pour l'occasion : Susan portait une longue robe jaune poussin qui lui allait à ravir et Ernie portait un costume noir et un nœud papillon de la même couleur que la robe de Susan. _Ils sont mignons tous les deux_, pensa Hannah.

Pour elle, le couple idéal était sans conteste Susan et Ernie. Elle avait vu naître leur amour cinq ans auparavant. Alors qu'ils n'étaient juste que de simples amis, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, lors de leurs réunions entre anciens camarades de Poufsouffle. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte eux-mêmes. Quand un jour, Susan lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Ernie, Hannah n'avait pas été surprise et elle savait que les sentiments de son amie seraient sûrement réciproques. Depuis, leur amour avait grandi de jour en jour. Ernie était un grand romantique : il offrait des fleurs à sa petite amie, l'emmenait souvent en weekend dans des lieux atypiques et était plein de petites attentions. C'était l'homme parfait pour Susan.

Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Quand trouverait-elle l'amour de sa vie ?

Elle pensa à David. Il avait tout pour être l'homme idéal : il était beau, musclé, très bon au lit. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle n'avait pas la petite étincelle qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque pour Zacharias ou même encore pour Justin. Pour l'instant, elle se laissait porter, profitant juste de ce qu'il avait à lui donner.

\- C'est bon, tu es prête, Hannah ? demanda Ernie, impatient.

\- Oui, Ernie, c'est bon pour moi !

Ils mirent leur cape et sortirent de l'immeuble pour aller transplaner dans une rue à l'abri des regards. Ils arrivèrent dans le village de Pré-au-Lard et remarquèrent dès le premier coup d'œil que le bourg était en ébullition. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls sorciers à être venus fêter les dix ans de la Bataille de Poudlard. Les rues étaient bondées de gens qui se retrouvaient et parlaient avec animation. Les bars et cafés étaient surpeuplés, des sorciers avaient même décidé de boire leur bièraubeurre ou leur verre d'hydromel à l'extérieur.

Pourtant, les invités au grand banquet de Poudlard avaient été triés sur le volet. Ces sorciers avaient dû venir pour célébrer l'événement même s'ils n'étaient pas conviés. Le 02 mai avait été déclaré jour de fête nationale dans le monde sorcier britannique. Personne ne travaillait le lendemain, à part bien sûr les services d'urgences médicales, car tous voulaient fêter cette grande célébration.

Hannah avait pu poser un jour de congés sans trop difficultés. Elle était ravie de ne pas avoir à travailler et décida de profiter au maximum des festivités.

Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard, avait accepté que la fête se déroule dans le grand Parc, avec les anciens élèves et adultes qui avaient participé à la Bataille. Elle avait également accepté qu'ils fassent la fête jusque tard dans la nuit. Les étudiants de Poudlard étaient aussi conviés mais leur couvre-feu commençait à partir de 22h pour les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année et à partir de minuit pour les autres.

\- Bon, c'est râpé pour une bièraubeurre, s'exclama Susan avec dépit en voyant les gens attroupés devant les bars.

\- Tu bois encore ça, Susan ? demanda Ernie, amusé.

\- Non car c'est trop sucré pour moi maintenant mais j'avais envie d'aller aux Trois Balais, m'asseoir autour de notre habituelle table tout en dégustant une bièraubeurre. Revenir ici me rend nostalgique !

\- Moi aussi ! renchérit Hannah, qui commençait à avoir le cœur serré.

Elle savait que le grand banquet débuterait par la commémoration de toutes les personnes qui étaient décédées lors de la Bataille. Elle appréhendait beaucoup ce moment.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir tous nos anciens amis, se réjouit-elle néanmoins, en essayant de mettre de côté les mauvais souvenirs.

\- Oui, on va tellement s'amuser ! s'écria Susan.

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont beaucoup changé ? demanda Hannah. Je n'en ai vu quasiment aucun depuis le mariage de Ginny et Harry.

\- J'ai revu Luna il y a deux mois, dit Ernie. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien, comme à son habitude.

\- Luna et ses petites excentricités, rit Hannah.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle s'était fiancée à Rolf Dragonneau ! dit Susan.

\- Elle est magizoologiste, aussi, affirma Ernie, comme son futur mari.

\- Luna, fiancée ! s'écria Hannah. C'est tellement fou. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un homme puisse faire chavirer son cœur, ni qu'elle puisse plaire à qui que ce soit ! Elle était tellement étrange pendant notre scolarité.

\- Oh, je te rassure, s'écria Ernie. Elle n'a pas changé !

Ils discutèrent tout en marchant vers Poudlard. Combien de fois avaient-ils pris ce chemin quand ils étaient étudiants ? Hannah se souvenait de ses sorties à Pré-au-Lard. À cette époque, elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir de l'école pour aller s'amuser alors qu'aujourd'hui, elle rêvait de retourner dans son ancienne école et retrouver son innocence de l'époque.

Quand ils furent devant le grand portail en fer forgé, ils durent faire la queue pour pouvoir entrer. Hannah remarqua Rusard en train de fouiller les affaires des invités avant de les laisser accéder dans le parc. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé : il avait l'air toujours aussi grincheux et revêche. Il avait juste pris dix ans de plus.

\- De quoi ils ont peur ? s'écria un homme devant eux, impatient.

\- Que tu fasses entrer tes explosifs, sourit l'homme à ses côtés.

Hannah reconnut immédiatement Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, d'anciens Gryffondor, et ex-membres de l'AD.

\- Hey, Dean, Seamus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ils se retournèrent, reconnurent immédiatement les trois anciens Poufsouffle et ils se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres.

\- Wow, tu as bien changé Hannah ! s'écria Dean, en la regardant de haut en bas. Il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir, Dean ! dit Hannah, les joues en feu.

\- Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus, dit Ernie. Vous devenez quoi ? Dean, tu travailles toujours à la Radio ?

\- Oui, toujours, et j'ai ma propre émission maintenant, répondit Dean, d'un air fier.

\- C'est vrai ? Il faudra que tu me donnes l'horaire, dit Susan.

\- Et toi Seamus ? demanda Hannah.

\- Je travaille dans l'import export de balais, répondit Seamus.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à leur arrivée devant Rusard qui les détailla de ses yeux noirs. Il ne leur dit pas bonjour et leur ordonna d'ouvrir leur sac.

\- Pourquoi nous fouillez-vous, Monsieur Rusard ? demanda Susan, innocemment.

\- Juste en prévention, au cas où, répondit-il d'une voix agressive.

\- Si quelqu'un venait attaquer Poudlard ce soir, il serait vraiment stupide, lança Seamus. Tout le bureau des aurors sera là, Harry le premier !

\- Sans oublier Kingsley Shackelbolt, en personne, le Ministre de la Magie, continua Hannah.

\- Ne discutez pas ! s'écria Rusard d'une voix colérique. Ce sont les ordres de la directrice !

Les anciens élèves échangèrent des regards surpris mais ne dirent plus un mot et ouvrirent leurs sacs.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le grand parc de Poudlard. Hannah admira le château. Il était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs et elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de monter.

Ils suivirent des panneaux volants qui leur indiquaient le chemin pour le lieu de la commémoration ainsi que de la fête et marchèrent vers un groupe de sorciers qui étaient déjà attroupés sous une gigantesque tente montée en plein milieu du parc. Les élèves actuels de Poudlard étaient déjà installés sur des bancs et regardaient de façon avide toutes les nouvelles personnes qui arrivaient, cherchant du regard Harry Potter, le survivant et héros de la Bataille de Poudlard. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé.

Hannah remarqua la meilleure amie d'Harry, Hermione Granger, qui tenait par la main une petite fille, tout en étant enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant : Hermione représentait pour Hannah la femme parfaite. Elle était belle et intelligente, elle avait un poste très important au Ministère de la Magie et avait une vie intime épanouie. Elle s'était mariée avec son ami d'enfance, Ron Weasley, et était la mère de bientôt deux enfants. Hannah ne pouvait que l'admirer. En comparaison, sa vie était bien triste...

Hermione releva la tête, les vit et leur fit un signe de la main. Ils s'approchèrent. Elle était entourée de personnes rousses, la famille Weasley. Ses beaux-parents, ses beaux-frères Bill et George, ainsi que de Ron, son mari. Hermione accueillit le groupe avec un grand sourire en les prenant chacun d'entre eux dans ses bras. Hannah fut ravie de constater qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de n'être pas venue à son mariage car elle l'étreignit avec sincérité.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, lui dit Hannah, en lui montrant son ventre.

\- Merci, lui répondit-elle en souriant. Hannah, je te présente ma fille, Rose.

La petite, âgée de deux ans, resta derrière les jambes de sa mère, intimidée par tous ces adultes qui voulaient lui dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour Rose ! s'écria Hannah en s'agenouillant devant la petite fille. Tiens, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Et Hannah fit apparaître avec sa baguette un papier rouge qui se plia sur lui-même et devint une rose rouge. Rose regarda l'origami avec des yeux émerveillés. Elle le prit dans ses mains et l'admira pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Merci, dit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

Hannah lui sourit et se releva.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur avec Rose ? demanda-t-elle à Hermione.

\- Non, ça va. Heureusement, ma belle-mère, Molly, passe souvent nous voir pour la garder. Cela me permet d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi. Et Ron est un papa formidable.

Elle dirigea un regard attendri vers son mari qui discutait avec Dean et Ernie. Il capta son regard et lui lança un grand sourire.

Hannah révisa son opinion : la plume d'or du couple parfait revenait incontestablement à Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.

\- Comment se passe ton travail à Sainte Mangouste ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Ça se passe très bien, répondit Hannah, ravie de parler de l'hôpital. Je suis dans un très bon service et les guérisseurs sont compétents.

\- Il y a beaucoup de malades en ce moment ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude. Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de ne pas travailler ce soir et demain ! J'ai bien peur que mes collègues aient beaucoup de travail !

\- Oui j'imagine !

Brusquement, ils entendirent des cris derrière eux. Les élèves s'étaient levés et montraient du doigt des personnes qui arrivaient vers la grande tente. Hannah n'eut pas à regarder, elle savait qui arrivait : le héros vivant du monde sorcier depuis presque trente ans maintenant, Harry Potter.

\- Harry est toujours aussi populaire, à ce que je vois ! s'exclama Hannah.

\- Oh, tu n'as pas idée, renchérit Hermione, légèrement désabusée.

Harry mit au moins vingt minutes avant d'arriver jusqu'aux Weasley et les anciens membres de l'AD car il dut saluer toutes les personnes qui se présentèrent à lui. Il était suivi d'une belle femme rousse, Ginny Weasley qui était enceinte de son troisième enfant. Molly, la mère de Ginny, courut après ses deux petits-enfants qui s'enfuyaient déjà pour se diriger vers le grand buffet qui leur semblait un terrain de jeu plus intéressant.

\- Bonjour Harry, bonjour Ginny ! dit Hannah en prenant ses anciens amis dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Hannah ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus ! Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Bien sûr, il était plus âgé, plus mûr et semblait plus sûr de lui mais c'était toujours le Harry dont elle se souvenait, celui qui se préoccupait des autres avant de lui-même. Il était toujours aussi humble.

\- Très bien, Harry, et toi ?

\- Oh ça va, un peu fatigué avec le travail et les enfants !

\- Oui, je peux imaginer ! rit-elle. En même temps, vous avez bien enchaîné avec Ginny !

\- C'est vrai, rit Harry à son tour. Si, il y a quelques années, on m'avait dit qu'élever des enfants serait plus dur que de tuer Voldemort, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Maintenant, je crois sincèrement que c'est eux qui vont me tuer !

Hannah éclata de rire. Il n'y avait qu'Harry pour blaguer aussi librement sur Vous-Savez-Qui. Même Hannah avait encore peur de prononcer son nom alors que cela faisait déjà dix ans qu'il était mort.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Miss Abbott, lança une professeur McGonagall qui accourait vers eux. Il est temps de commencer la cérémonie.

\- Mais Neville n'est toujours pas arrivé, professeur, s'exclama Harry, en regardant autour de lui.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas attendre Monsieur Londubat, s'écria McGonagall, légèrement agacée. Le Ministre de la Magie est déjà présent et nous ne pouvons pas le faire attendre plus longtemps.

\- Je refuse de commencer la cérémonie sans Neville, dit Harry d'une voix ferme. C'est lui le grand héros de la Bataille. C'est lui qui a tué Nagini.

\- Oui, je sais, Monsieur Potter, mais le Ministre…

\- Laissez-moi faire, professeur, l'arrêta Harry. Je vais aller voir le Ministre Shackelbolt et lui expliquer la situation. Où est-il ?

Le professeur McGonagall accompagna Harry vers une grande estrade qui avait été érigée pour l'occasion.

\- Que fait Harry ? demanda Ron, en voyant son ami partir.

\- Aller prévenir le ministre d'attendre Neville pour la cérémonie, répondit Hannah qui avait suivi toute la conversation.

\- Ah.

\- Neville n'est pas en mission en Irlande ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, il est revenu ce matin et je suis sûre qu'il est en train de terminer son fichu rapport, dit Ron, d'un air soucieux. Il fait trop de zèle ! On fête les dix ans de notre victoire, quand même !

\- Il fait quoi comme travail, Neville ? questionna Hannah qui n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de ce dernier depuis des années.

\- Il travaille avec moi et Harry au bureau des aurors, répliqua Ron.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas.

Hannah se souvenait du sorcier légèrement enrobé, timide et maladroit dans ses premières années. Il s'était ensuite transformé en farouche combattant, menant la défense de Poudlard lors de sa septième année. Elle avait néanmoins du mal à coller l'image du sorcier de sa jeunesse avec celui d'un auror confirmé.

Harry revint les voir.

\- Le Ministre veut bien attendre encore dix minutes, leur dit-il. Mais il faut qu'on commence à s'asseoir.

Malheureusement, peu de personnes ne l'écouta et les gens restèrent debout sans lui prêter attention. Il fallut toute la fermeté du professeur McGonagall pour que finalement, tous daignent s'asseoir. Même s'ils étaient devenus adultes, ils avaient encore peur de s'attirer les foudres de leur ancien professeur.

Hannah alla s'asseoir au bout d'un rang, à côté de Susan et d'Ernie. Justin les avait retrouvés. Il était accompagné de sa femme Betty, une moldue, qui avait découvert le monde sorcier la veille de son mariage. Elle avait failli le quitter au pied de l'autel mais elle l'aimait trop pour le quitter. Ils vivaient maintenant en toute harmonie sans plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre.

Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes. Neville n'arrivait toujours pas. Ils décidèrent donc de commencer la cérémonie. Pourtant, juste au moment où le professeur McGonagall s'apprêtait à parler, au milieu d'une scène, derrière un pupitre, ils entendirent de nouveaux cris d'élèves.

Tous les invités se retournèrent. Hannah suivit le mouvement et remarqua un homme qui marchait rapidement vers eux. Elle remarqua qu'il était grand, large d'épaules et avançait d'un pas assuré. Il arriva enfin dans la lumière : il souriait de ses grandes dents blanches.

Hannah fut frappée par son sourire charmeur. Son cœur manqua un battement, puis, repartit de plus belle. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda Neville Londubat avancer le long de l'allée.

Comment le garçon maladroit avait-il pu devenir aussi beau ?

* * *

_Conclusion de la quatrième leçon :_

_Hannah (en train de baver devant son pupitre) : …_

_Son professeur au micro : Miss Abbott, nettoyez-moi cette bave que vous avez mis partout et répondez !_

_Hannah (reprenant un peu ses esprits) : Neville doit avoir un corps d'Apollon !_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah (rougissante) : Neville a un sacré cul !_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah (s'empourprant de plus en plus) : Et si Neville me prenait comme ça, et comme ça..._

_*de la fumée commence à sortir des oreilles d'Hannah*_

_Susan (à l'oreille du professeur) : Je crois qu'Hannah a pété un câble, donnez-lui quelques minutes pour qu'elle se remette de ses émotions._

_*Et Susan emmène Hannah dans les toilettes pour lui balancer un seau d'eau froide sur la tête*_


	5. Cinquième leçon

**Chapitre 5 - Cinquième leçon**

_1er mai 2008 (suite)_

Hannah resta la bouche ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle devait la refermer avant de paraître complètement stupide. Elle regardait toujours Neville pendant qu'il passait devant elle et ce dernier, l'ayant reconnue, lui fit un clin d'œil. Le coeur d'Hannah rata deux battements avant de repartir de plus belle. Puis, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Hannah était comme magnétisée par l'ancien Gryffondor et continua à regarder sa nuque, ses cheveux et le haut de son dos pendant le début de la cérémonie. Le professeur McGonagall fit un discours. Puis, ce fut le tour du Ministre de la Magie. Elle entendit à peine les mots. Puis, brusquement, elle revint enfin à elle pour écouter les noms des personnes décédées lors de la Bataille, lus à haute voix par chacun des élèves de Poudlard. Ce moment fut le plus émouvant de toute la commémoration et Hannah ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était pas la seule à sangloter. Quasiment tout le monde avait sorti des mouchoirs. Susan pleurait à chaudes larmes, Ernie restait stoïque, le visage fermé mais Hannah voyait bien qu'il se retenait et Justin essuyait les quelques larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues et se mouchait discrètement.

La cérémonie se termina par un dernier mot de la directrice et des ballons blancs ensorcelés furent lancés dans le ciel. Les invités se levèrent tous pour se diriger vers le grand buffet qui les attendaient. Les rangées de chaises avaient disparu pour faire apparaître des tables ça et là pour que les invités puissent s'asseoir tout en mangeant. Des elfes de maison portant l'uniforme des elfes de Poudlard passaient régulièrement entre les convives pour leur proposer à boire ou à manger.

Hannah inspira profondément, elle avait grand besoin d'un remontant et se jeta sur le premier verre d'hydromel qui lui tomba sous la main.

Susan la regarda d'un air observateur.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Hannah, voyant l'air réprobateur de son amie.

\- Rien du tout, répondit son amie qui se servit également un verre.

Elles trinquèrent. Hannah chercha du regard Neville. Elle le trouva entouré d'une horde d'élèves qui lui demandaient un autographe. Elle remarqua que le groupe d'étudiants était surtout composé de jeunes filles. Son cœur se serra légèrement. En même temps, elle se maudit. Pourquoi Neville lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? C'était juste Neville Londubat. Elle tenta de se rappeler le garçon gauche de son époque mais cette image avait déjà été remplacée par le nouveau Neville : un jeune homme charmant, châtains clairs aux cheveux courts, les yeux pétillants, le sourire ravageur et qui en plus, inspirait le respect par sa prestance et son allure cool... ? En effet, il avait laissé sa cape ouverte et déboutonné quelques boutons de sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés et cela lui donnait un air débraillé mais mignon à la fois. Hannah remarqua aussi que son pantalon et sa chemise enserraient son corps et put admirer de loin qu'il était plutôt bien proportionné. Elle comprenait sa popularité.

\- Il a bien changé, Neville, lui chuchota Susan à l'oreille.

Hannah sursauta.

\- Quoi ? Euh, oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de l'observer depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Mais pas du tout !

Mais c'était trop tard. Hannah était déjà rouge pivoine et Susan la connaissait parfaitement.

\- Il parait qu'il est célibataire, dit Susan d'un air malicieux.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- C'est Ginny qui me l'a dit !

\- Et pourquoi cela m'intéresserait ? Tu me vois, moi, avec Neville Londubat !

Hannah rit d'un air embarrassé. Cela semblait insensé. Et pourtant…

\- Viens ! dit Susan en lui prenant le bras. On va aller lui dire bonjour !

\- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

Hannah n'était pas prête mais Susan l'entraîna de force vers l'ancien Gryffondor sans tenir compte des protestations de son amie. Le professeur Sinistra avait chassé la horde d'admiratrices qui s'était agglutinée autour de Neville et ce dernier pouvait enfin respirer un peu et discuter avec ses amis Dean et Seamus.

Avant d'arriver jusqu'au groupe, Hannah but son verre cul sec. Elle avait besoin de tout son courage.

\- Bonjour Neville, lança Susan.

\- Bonjour Susan ! s'écria ce dernier.

Il prit l'ancienne Poufsouffle dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Hannah, lui dit-il également avec un grand sourire.

Il ouvrit grand ses bras. Hannah s'avança vers lui d'un air intimidé et l'étreignit en murmurant un bonjour. Même si leur étreinte ne dura qu'une brève seconde, elle eut le temps d'apprécier son odeur et les muscles développés de son torse. Hannah ressentit un frisson tout le long de son dos.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, naturellement.

\- Je vais bien, merci ! répondit-elle, en se remettant de sa découverte, les joues en feu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Je suis guérisseuse à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, se reprit-elle d'un air qui se voulait sérieux.

\- C'est vrai ? Wow, c'est fantastique ! Ce n'était pas trop dur d'y entrer ?

\- Si, dit Hannah. La sélection était rude mais je me suis accrochée.

\- Tu es dans quel service ?

\- Dans celui des Accidents Matériels.

\- Ah, je vois, avec la guérisseuse Talbott, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu la connais ? s'étonna Hannah.

\- Oui, j'ai eu affaire avec elle dans plusieurs histoires d'accidents ménagers.

\- Je ne savais pas.

Hannah ne l'avait jamais rencontré à l'hôpital. Soit il se faisait discret, soit il faisait venir la guérisseuse Talbott au bureau des aurors.

\- Il parait que tu es auror, dit Hannah.

\- Oui mais j'espère plus pour très longtemps ! répondit Neville d'une voix réjouie.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le professeur Chourave part à la retraite à la fin de l'année et je t'avoue que j'aimerais bien prendre le poste de professeur de Botanique.

\- Vraiment ? A Poudlard ?

Hannah chercha dans ses souvenirs. Oui, c'est vrai que Neville était plutôt bon en Botanique. Elle sursauta quand il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûre que le professeur McGonagall veuille de moi en tant que professeur, chuchota-t-il, surtout après mon retard d'aujourd'hui.

Hannah ne sut que répondre. La proximité de Neville l'avait paralysée. Au bout de quelques instants néanmoins, elle se reprit.

\- Je pense que ça me ferait bizarre de revenir ici en tant que professeur, dit-elle. Bien sûr, je suis souvent nostalgique mais je sais pas… enseigner aux élèves, dormir à Poudlard, rester à l'école jour et nuit pendant toute l'année… ce serait trop dur !

\- Mais tu sais, en tant que professeure, tu n'es pas obligée de vivre dans le château.

\- Vraiment ?

\- La plupart des professeurs ne vivent pas à Poudlard, tu le sais ça ? Ils ont une vie aussi à côté !

Hannah réfléchit. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais posée la question. Neville, la voyant perplexe, décida de lui donner un peu plus d'informations.

\- Sinistra est mariée et vit du côté de Manchester. Babbling a deux enfants. Vector vit avec son mari retraité du côté de Glasgow… Même McGonagall a été mariée à une époque !

\- McGonagall ? C'est vrai ? Vraiment, je ne pensais pas !

\- Quand on est enfant, on ne pense pas que nos professeurs retrouvent leur moitié quand ils rentrent chez eux le soir !

L'esprit d'Hannah ne put s'empêcher de dériver sur les relations intimes que pouvaient avoir ses professeurs. Le professeur McGonagall faisant… elle rougit brusquement et chassa rapidement l'image de sa tête. C'était trop… inconvenant… et impensable...

Neville éclata de rire. Elle releva la tête surprise.

\- Ta tête ! rit-il. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir appris qu'Harry avait une relation secrète avec le Ministre de la magie !

\- Mais non, pas du tout, marmonna-t-elle, les joues en feu.

Il continua de rire.

\- Arrête, Neville, dit Hannah, honteuse.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

\- Subitement, j'ai imaginé McGonagall avec un homme mais c'en était trop… s'expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'avais bien compris ! Donc, tu vois, si je viens enseigner à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas besoin de vivre comme un ermite !

\- Tant mieux ! s'écria Hannah.

Elle reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante. Elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur sa vie privée. Susan lui avait dit qu'il était célibataire, mais à quel point vivait-il comme un ermite ? Ce sujet l'intéressait au plus haut point.

\- J'imagine que tu ne vis pas reclu, lança Hannah, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Ah, c'est bien ça mon problème, dit Neville d'une voix découragée.

\- Comment ça, ton problème ? demanda Hannah, légèrement inquiète.

\- Depuis que Dean vit avec sa copine, je vis aux dortoirs réservés aux employés du Ministère car je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un appartement tout seul. J'ai juste une chambre, elle est un peu sobre et je n'ai pas le droit de faire venir des filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Neville semblait gêné.

\- Ah… fit Hannah. C'est vrai que c'est gênant. Du coup, tu fais comment ?

Elle avait vraiment envie de savoir s'il avait une vie sexuelle active. C'était un critère important pour Hannah. Neville la regarda, il était embarrassé.

\- Désolée d'être aussi indiscrète, répliqua-t-elle, se rendant compte du caractère intime de ses questions.

\- Non, non, c'est rien ! Euh, je m'arrange avec les filles avec qui je sors, on va dire.

Hannah réfléchit quelques instants. Elle avait peut-être un arrangement à proposer à Neville mais était-ce raisonnable ? Elle était incontestablement attirée par le jeune homme. Son ventre se noua, son cœur frappa fort dans sa poitrine mais elle se décida.

\- Tu sais, je vis en colocation avec Susan et… elle va aller vivre avec Ernie à partir de cet été… Du coup… j'aurais une chambre libre à te proposer !

\- Vraiment ? Mais cela signifierait de vivre en colocation avec toi ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est bizarre, rit Hannah d'un air gêné. Mais voilà, la chambre sera libre. Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas payer un loyer toute seule. Donc, il faudra que je trouve quelqu'un. Et tu as besoin d'un lieu plus personnel pour vivre. Ne serait-ce pas une bonne occasion ?

\- Tu as raison ! Mais vivre avec toi… avec une fille ?

\- Oh, on ne vivrait pas ensemble, c'est juste de la colocation. Tu auras ta propre chambre et même ta propre salle de bain. L'appartement est vraiment pratique pour ça ! Tu pourras vivre ta vie tranquillement. On partagera juste le salon et la cuisine ensemble.

\- Ça a l'air d'être une super proposition ! Vraiment, merci de me la proposer, Hannah !

Hannah rougit. Elle ne savait pas du tout où pourrait l'emmener une colocation avec Neville mais maintenant qu'elle s'était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus se rétracter.

\- Je pourrai venir visiter ? demanda Neville.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Envoie-moi un hibou dès que tu auras un moment. Je m'arrangerai pour prendre quelques heures.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Je travaille tout le temps, donc, je peux bien prendre une demi-journée de repos pour te faire visiter l'appartement.

\- D'accord.

Neville lui lança un sourire charmeur. Hannah sentit son cœur chavirer. Comment pouvait-il lui faire cet effet alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ? Bien sûr, ils étaient amis quand ils étaient élèves mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment traîné ensemble. En fait, elle ne connaissait rien de Neville Londubat : d'où venait-il ? Quelles étaient ses passions ? Que faisait-il dans sa vie privée ? Comment était-il en tant qu'auror ? Qui étaient ses amis ? Voulait-il une petite amie ? Ou une famille ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant ces dix ans ?

Elle eut soudain l'envie de tout connaître sur lui. C'était étrange comme sensation. En venant à ce grand banquet, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait attirée par l'un de ses anciens camarades.

\- Je dois te laisser, dit subitement Neville. Je vois Luna là-bas avec Rolf. A plus tard Hannah et je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'ai une date !

Hannah n'eut pas le temps de lui dire un mot de plus. Il était déjà parti. Elle sentit néanmoins son parfum traîner dans l'air, son corps réagit. Mais elle s'admonesta. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle inspira profondément et releva la tête. Malheureusement, ses yeux tombèrent sur son ex-petit-ami, Zacharias Smith, qui était accompagnée de sa fiancée Rose Zeller. Celle-ci était petite mais très jolie : brune aux cheveux longs avec les yeux bleu-verts. Zacharias observait Hannah. Cette dernière ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs années. Devait-elle aller le voir ou l'ignorer ? Elle décida de le saluer. Bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ils étaient quand même tous deux de Poufsouffle, des anciens camarades. Ce fut néanmoins le coeur serré et légèrement tremblotante qu'elle se dirigea vers eux.

\- Bonsoir Zacharias, lança-t-elle.

\- Salut Hannah ! répondit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Zacharias la connaissait parfaitement. Il savait les questions qu'elle s'était posée avant de venir le voir. Elle le détesta subitement d'autant la connaître. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il la méprisait. Son ventre bouillonnait de rage mais elle se maîtrisa.

\- Tu connais Rose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui bien sûr !

\- Bonjour, dit Rose d'une voix un peu aiguë.

\- Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, dit Hannah, mettant directement les pieds dans le plat.

\- Merci ! répondit Zacharias avec un grand sourire.

Elle avait envie de lui envoyer son poing sur le visage mais elle se retint. Elle allait partir quand il lui posa une question.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe dans ta vie ?

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa question était plein de sous-entendus.

\- Très bien ! mentit-elle en souriant. Je suis très occupée par mon travail.

\- Un petit ami ?

Elle faillit se jeter sur son cou. Qu'avait-il à vouloir connaître sa vie privée ? Il était juste curieux mais de façon malsaine. Elle sentait qu'il avait envie de lui lancer une réponse acerbe. Elle se détendit néanmoins. Elle avait bien un petit ami en ce moment.

\- Oui, dit-elle d'un air malicieux. Et il est fantastique !

\- Ah vraiment ? s'écria Zacharias en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oui, il me comble à 100%, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Il avait l'air dégoûté. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle puisse être heureuse sans lui.

\- Je dois vous laisser ! dit-elle subitement, voulant mettre fin à la conversation. Je vois le professeur Chourave, là-bas.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle les laissa et se dirigea vers son ancienne directrice de maison.

* * *

_Conclu__sion de la cinquième leçon :_

_Hannah (d'un ton ferme) : Transformer Zacharias Smith en veracrasse !_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah (soupirant d'exaspération) : Non, mais Smith en veracrasse, ce serait la moindre des choses après ce qu'il m'a fait !_

_*bruit de rot sonore*_

_Hannah (voulant faire subir au bruiteur un Doloris) : Toujours tester le produit avant de l'utiliser !_

_Son professeur au micro : Veuillez préciser la situation s'il vous plaît !_

_Hannah (rougissante) : Non, mais quand j'ai pris Neville dans mes bras, j'ai bien senti son engin et…_

_*bruit de buzzer, couplé de huées du public "Tu penses qu'au sexe ou quoi, Hannah ?", Hannah croit reconnaître Ron*_

_Hannah (défaitiste) : Qu'il ne faut jamais se précipiter en proposant à un homme qu'on n'a pas vu depuis des années et qui nous attire, de faire une colocation !_

_*bruit d'applaudissements, le public est debout*_


	6. Sixième leçon

**Chapitre 6 - Sixième leçon**

_02 mai 2008_

Hannah faisait un de ses rêves érotiques qu'elle avait de temps en temps. Elle était allongée sur son lit, les mains attachées, ou en tout cas, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était presque arrivée jusqu'à l'orgasme et gémit lorsque l'homme, qui était placé entre ses jambes, s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête vers elle. Elle le regarda, le suppliant des yeux de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Elle pouvait voir les traits caractéristiques de l'ancien Gryffondor qui lui lançait un regard étonné.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se réveilla enfin de son rêve. Sauf que ce n'était pas réellement un rêve. Elle était bien dans un lit, nue, et ce n'était pas Neville qui la regardait mais David qui l'observait d'un air froissé, la tête entre ses jambes.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

Elle avait encore les restes de son rêve dans sa tête. Mais il s'échappait de son esprit petit à petit. Pourtant, elle essaya de se rappeler. Avait-elle parlé ?

\- J'ai dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Oui, tu as prononcé un prénom et ce n'était pas le mien ! lança-t-il d'une voix acerbe.

Il se dégagea d'entre les jambes d'Hannah et s'allongea sur le dos à sa droite. Hannah n'eut pas besoin de dons de voyance pour comprendre qu'il était vexé. Elle était maintenant totalement éveillée. Elle sentait encore son corps palpiter de sa stimulation et se sentit un peu frustrée. Mais elle se devait de rattraper le coup.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Hannah en s'approchant de David. J'étais en train de rêver, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai dit.

Elle voyait qu'il contenait sa colère. Elle lui toucha le bras mais ce fut une erreur car il explosa.

\- Déjà, tu m'appelles à pas d'heure, s'écria David, d'une voix pleine de reproches. Tu arrives complètement bourrée. Tu me sautes dessus. Ensuite, tu t'endors comme si de rien n'était. Et là, tu prononces le nom d'un autre mec pendant que je te donne du plaisir ! Ça veut dire quoi, Hannah ? Si t'es venue me voir parce que tu t'es faite rembarrer, sache que je ne suis pas ton bouche-trou !

Hannah le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Elle se souvint enfin de la soirée d'hier. La commémoration, Neville Londubat, le grand banquet, Neville, Zacharias Smith, les anciens de l'AD, encore Neville… Elle avait bu toute la soirée en discutant avec ses anciens amis et elle ne n'avait pas vu partir Neville de la fête. Hannah avait été extrêmement frustrée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise au moins au revoir.

Complètement déçue, elle était partie de Poudlard et avait envoyé un texto plein de sous-entendus à David, à 2 ou 3h du matin. Ce dernier lui avait répondu et elle avait transplané juste à côté de chez lui pour, en effet, se jeter sur son corps.

\- Non, tu n'es pas un bouche-trou, David, mentit Hannah en y mettant le plus de convictions possibles.

Elle se rapprocha de son amant collant ses seins contre son bras et tenta de l'amadouer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette nuit, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle commença à lui caresser le torse.

\- Et si je me faisais pardonner ? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

David la regarda enfin. Ses yeux étaient indéchiffrables mais Hannah n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'approcha de son entre-jambe.

La nuit avait été trop courte. Et quand Hannah fut réveillée par l'alarme stridente de David, elle gémit et cacha sa tête sous son oreiller. Elle ne travaillait pas ce jour-là mais elle savait qu'elle devait quand même se lever. Elle ne pouvait pas rester chez son amant à l'attendre toute la journée.

Quand David sortit du lit pour aller se doucher, elle soupira de lassitude, se leva et commença à s'habiller. Elle tenta de coiffer ses cheveux avec ses mains mais elle sentait des noeuds dans sa chevelure. Elle vérifia que son "sex friend" était toujours sous la douche pour sortir sa baguette et démêler ses cheveux en l'espace de cinq secondes, puis elle la rangea dans son sac.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et prépara le café. Elle sortit des toasts et les fit griller. Puis, elle les mit sur une assiette et les déposa sur la table avec du beurre et de la confiture.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de te lever si tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ! lui lança David sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine.

Il était en chemise et en pantalon de costume, sa veste et sa cravate étaient sous son bras. Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui proposa Hannah.

\- Je préfère me lever. Sinon, je risque de dormir dans ton lit toute la journée, dit-elle en lui servant une tasse de café.

\- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil mais je vais rentrer chez moi. Je pense que je dormirai mieux.

\- Quand est-ce que tu m'inviteras chez toi ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui posait la question mais Hannah avait toujours répondu évasivement en disant que ce n'était pas pratique avec sa colocataire.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas trop t'inviter chez moi, répondit Hannah, légèrement gênée.

\- Ça fait quand même un mois qu'on sort ensemble et je n'ai jamais été chez toi, se plaignit David.

Hannah le regarda. Pour elle, sa relation avec David n'était que sexuelle mais le ton de sa voix semblait indiquer qu'il avait envie de plus. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer ? David était un très bon amant. Si elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse, il ne la reverrait sûrement pas. Néanmoins, elle devait en avoir le coeur net.

\- Alors, on sort ensemble, maintenant ? demanda Hannah, d'un air naturel.

\- Euh, oui ! Non ? s'écria-t-il, d'un air incertain.

\- Je ne sais pas, moi, j'aime bien notre relation comme elle est, pas toi ?

\- Oui, moi aussi…

Hannah sentit qu'il voulait rajouter autre chose mais il ne dit rien. Elle hésita à se lever pour le rassurer mais elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle resta donc assise sur sa chaise.

\- On essaie de se voir demain soir ? demanda-t-elle, comme si la discussion était terminée.

\- Demain, j'ai une soirée avec mes amis, répondit-il, l'air déçu. Mais tu peux venir si tu veux.

\- Euh… je ne préfère pas… pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum…

La discussion était redevenue sérieuse en l'espace de dix secondes. Hannah fut obligée de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Hum, je pense que c'est trop tôt, David, dit-elle avec sincérité mais avec gêne. On est ensemble, c'est vrai mais on se connait pas assez, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Voir mes amis serait une façon de mieux me connaître, non ?

\- Pas tout de suite, s'il te plait.

David ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Hannah essaya de ne pas le froisser mais finalement, elle esquiva le sujet et décida de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle sortit de chez son amant, elle l'embrassa mais ce dernier n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle. Elle soupira, puis, partit.

Elle transplana vers chez elle, quelques rues plus loin et fut heureuse de retrouver son appartement. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à David, ni à qui que ce soit, et elle se rendormit presque immédiatement dans son lit.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par des coups sur sa fenêtre. Qui pouvait bien la réveiller alors que c'était son jour de congés ?

Elle se leva avec peine et ouvrit le rideau. Elle vit un hibou qui demandait d'entrer chez elle. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, l'oiseau vint se poser dans la cage de Shawn et picora quelques graines avant de lever la patte à l'attention d'Hannah. Celle-ci saisit le courrier, intriguée, et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre.

_Salut Hannah !_

_C'était vraiment sympa de te revoir hier soir._

_Comme tu me l'as gentiment proposé, je souhaiterais visiter ton appartement. Je sais que c'est un peu hâtif mais je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et je me demandais si je pouvais passer dans l'après-midi. Bien sûr, si tu ne peux pas, je comprendrai._

_N'hésite pas à utiliser le hibou qui t'a remis cette lettre pour me donner ta réponse._

_Merci et à très vite !_

_Neville_

Hannah relut plusieurs fois le courrier de Neville avant d'intégrer ce qu'il lui demandait. Il voulait venir voir son appartement aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore douchée, ni habillée et qu'elle n'avait pas rangé sa maison depuis plusieurs jours !

Le hibou de Neville émit un cri. Il attendait impatiemment une réponse pour son maître. Hannah paniqua mais au bout de quelques instants, elle se reprit. Elle prit un parchemin pour écrire sa réponse.

_Salut Neville !_

_J'ai été ravie de te revoir._

_Oui, tu peux venir aujourd'hui à partir de 16h, je serai chez moi._

_Voici l'adresse…_

_A tout à l'heure !_

_Hannah_

Elle se précipita ensuite vers sa baguette pour lancer un sort de récurvite général dans tout l'appartement. Elle alla même dans la chambre de Susan qui était allée dormir chez Ernie pour ranger ses culottes et ses chaussettes qui traînaient sur le sol. Elle avait dit à sa meilleure amie la veille qu'elle avait proposé à Neville d'être son colocataire. Cette dernière l'avait regardée avec des yeux plein de sous-entendus et avait souri de façon taquine mais Hannah l'avait arrêtée immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec Neville Londubat ! Non, elle aimait juste regarder son corps, c'était tout…

Elle finit de laver la salle de bain de son amie, puis, s'occupa du salon. En moins de deux heures, l'appartement était comme neuf. Les livres et les magazines étaient rangés. La vaisselle était lavée. Même la cage de Shawn avait été récurée à fond.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se laver et se préparer. En revanche, il lui fut plus compliquée de trouver une tenue adéquate. Elle fouilla dans ses affaires pendant trente minutes sans que rien ne lui convienne. Elle était désemparée : elle ne voulait pas mettre une robe car cela faisait trop "rendez-vous", ni mettre un jean et un pull car cela faisait trop casual. Elle essaya divers assemblages de couleurs et de tissus mais rien n'allait ensemble selon elle. Son armoire était remplie de vêtements mais elle avait l'impression de ne rien avoir.

Elle était encore en drap de bain quand elle entendit sonner à sa porte. Elle paniqua et mit le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main et sortit en trombe de sa chambre tout en lançant un sort de rangement pour que ses affaires, éparpillées sur son lit, se rangent seules dans son placard.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée en essayant d'imprimer un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Bonjour Neville, dit-elle.

Ce dernier lui dit bonjour mais s'arrêta quelques instants en la regardant de haut en bas. Hannah avait mis un pull gris XL ainsi qu'un legging noir. Elle était sans chaussette. Quand elle remarqua enfin sa tenue, son sang se glaça. Ce n'était pas un accoutrement adapté quand on recevait chez soi.

Hannah se racla la gorge pour essayer de dissiper sa honte.

\- Désolée, j'étais en train de faire ma gym ! lança-t-elle en trouvant la première excuse qui lui arriva en tête.

\- Ah oui ? Tu fais de la gym ?

\- Oui, juste quelques mouvements, comme ça !

\- Ah.

Elle le fit entrer chez elle sans plus attendre. Il s'avança et retira sa cape. Hannah la prit pour la déposer sur un porte-manteau. Quand elle se retourna vers Neville, celui-ci était de dos et il portait un polo et un jean moulant. Gloups !

Elle tenta de se reprendre rapidement.

\- Voici le salon et la salle à manger, lui présenta-t-elle, oubliant ses émotions. Et ici, tu as la cuisine. C'est pratique cette cuisine ouverte, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment pas mal, dit Neville inspectant chaque recoin. C'est un peu féminin pour moi mais…

\- C'est parce qu'on est deux filles, le rassura Hannah. Si tu viens habiter ici, tu pourras y apporter ta petite touche ! Mais évite les posters de Quidditch, s'il te plait !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rit-il, cela fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus !

\- Voici le réfrigérateur, dit Hannah en l'ouvrant. Tout ce qui est à droite est à moi, tout ce qui est à gauche à Susan. Tu vois, c'est simple.

Elle continua comme cela la visite de l'appartement jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de Susan. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et le fit entrer.

\- Dis donc, c'est vraiment bien rangé, s'exclama Neville. Susan est vraiment soigneuse !

Hannah ironisa dans sa tête : _si tu as avais vu ses chaussettes et ses soutien-gorges traînés sur son tapis, tu n'aurais pas dit la même chose ! _

\- Et voici la salle de bain privée de cette chambre !

Neville jeta un œil et apprécia la grande propreté de la pièce.

\- Susan m'a dit qu'elle ne reprendrait pas tous ses meubles quand elle déménagerait. Je pense que tu pourras en garder quelques-uns, si tu veux.

\- Ce serait vraiment super ! s'écria-t-il, en examinant le lit et la commode.

Ils sortirent enfin dans la chambre.

\- Il y a quoi là-bas ? demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt vers le bout du couloir.

\- Euh, c'est ma chambre, dit Hannah.

\- Je peux la voir ?

Hannah hésita une demi-seconde, surprise par la question mais accepta. Quand elle ouvrit la porte et vit le désordre du sort qu'elle avait lancé juste avant que Neville entre dans l'appartement, elle tenta de refermer la porte.

\- Non, c'est trop le fouillis, lança-t-elle, embarrassée.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas, dit Neville, d'un air curieux.

Il avait déjà bloqué la porte ayant eu un mini aperçu du foutoir. Mais que voulait-il ? pensa Hannah. Pourquoi voulait-il voir sa chambre ? Elle le laissa entrer car à son grand désespoir, il s'était rapproché d'elle et quand elle avait senti son parfum, elle n'avait plus eu la force de l'en empêcher.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte et resta devant la scène, interdit. Des vêtements volaient dans tous les sens. Shawn, le hibou d'Hannah, avait fui la pièce par la fenêtre. Neville leva sa baguette et annula le sort qui avait été lancé. Les habits tombèrent immédiatement sur le sol et le lit. Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? lui demanda-t-il, à demi hilare.

\- Je crois que j'ai lancé le mauvais sort, répondit-elle, rouge de honte.

Elle avança dans la pièce et cette fois, lança le bon sort de rangement. Ses vêtements volèrent sans difficultés dans la grande armoire. Au bout d'une minute, tout fut rangé. La chambre avait enfin l'air propre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Neville qui avait éclaté de rire.

\- Oh, arrête, Neville ! lui lança-t-elle, légèrement vexée.

\- Désolée, Hannah mais c'était si drôle !

Son rire était franc et communicatif. Elle ne put lui en vouloir longtemps.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! dit-elle, toujours rouge pivoine mais elle se dérida et commença à rire aussi.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller se poser dans le salon. Hannah lui proposa du thé.

\- Alors, comment tu trouves l'appartement ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il est vraiment bien ! répondit-il.

\- S'il te plait, tu pourras même venir plus tôt car Susan m'a dit qu'elle pourrait déménager plus rapidement si je trouvais un ou une colocataire.

\- As-tu d'autres personnes qui doivent venir visiter ?

\- Non, tu es le premier et si tu le trouves bien, il est à toi !

Neville resta songeur quelques instants.

\- Tu en es vraiment sûre ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Je veux dire, je suis un homme et on s'est pas vus depuis… combien de temps avant la cérémonie ?

\- Au moins sept ans, dit Hannah qui avait compté les années.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me le proposes comme ça ?

\- En souvenir de l'AD, répondit-elle simplement. Nous sommes de vieux amis et je préfère te le louer qu'à une inconnue !

Hannah avait bien une autre idée mais tenta de l'ôter de sa tête. _Neville est juste un ami, Neville est juste un ami…_

Ce dernier réfléchit encore un peu puis, il releva la tête avec un grand sourire. Le cœur d'Hannah frappa plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Alors, d'accord ! dit-il.

* * *

_Conclusion de la sixième leçon :_

_Hannah : Toujours vérifier ses sorts avant de sortir d'une pièce !_

_*bruit de buzzer, accompagné de huées du public "C'est la base, pauvre cloche", lance un Zacharias acerbe*_

_Hannah (froissée) : Vous êtes sûr, Professeur, que je ne peux pas transformer Smith en veracrasse ?_

_*Le professeur se lève et appuie lui-même sur le buzzer d'un air excédé*_

_Hannah (désespérée) : Ranger sa maison quand un invité arrive ?_

_*bruit de buzzer*_

_Hannah (déconfite) : Éviter d'avoir des idées mal placées sur notre futur colocataire ?_

_*bruit de trompette triomphante, "Elle est vraiment mal barrée" chuchote Ginger à Susan*_


	7. Septième leçon

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la suite ! Comment va se passer la colocation d'Hannah et de Neville ? Neville va-t-il se rendre compte des sentiments de l'ancienne Poufsouffle ?_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Septième leçon**

_10 mai 2008_

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Hannah ? lui demanda Susan qui regardait sa meilleure amie d'un air inquiet.

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura-t-elle.

Susan l'observa longuement.

\- Arrête, Susan ! s'écria Hannah. J'ai plus 3 ans !

\- Je sais bien, dit son amie avec prudence. C'est ce qu'Ernie me dit tout le temps. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Je veux dire, je pars d'ici et je suis vite remplacée par Neville Londubat. Cela fait beaucoup de changement en peu de temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

Neville ayant accepté d'emménager chez Hannah en tant que colocataire, cette dernière avait proposé à Susan de partir plus tôt. Ernie avait bien sûr sauté sur l'occasion pour que sa fiancée vienne vivre chez lui. Une semaine était passée et c'était le jour du départ pour Susan. Neville arriverait dans la soirée après son travail.

\- Oui, mais c'est Neville, dit Hannah. Il n'y a rien à craindre, c'est un ami.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça que je m'inquiète, s'assombrit Susan. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Hannah soupira. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec Susan maintenant mais cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir laisser tomber.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? demanda Hannah, mauvaise joueuse.

\- De ce que tu ressens pour Neville, par Merlin ! s'écria Susan.

\- Mais je ne…

\- Arrête un peu ! Depuis que tu l'as revu lors de la commémoration, je sais que tu ne penses qu'à lui. Tu n'as pas arrêté de le dévisager pendant tout le banquet, tu lui proposes d'emménager ici alors que vous vous n'êtes pas revus depuis des lustres, tu le connais à peine…

\- Je le connais un peu, quand même.

\- Non, tu ne le connais pas, Hannah. Tu te rappelles juste de ce qu'il était il y a dix ans à Poudlard et tu ne te bases maintenant que sur ce que tu vois !

\- Oui… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Par contre, je te connais, Hannah. Je sais comment tu es et j'ai vraiment peur que tu ailles droit dans le mur !

\- Mais non, pas du tout, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

\- Tu tombes amoureuse si facilement… Je ne dis pas que Neville n'est pas un homme bien. Bien au contraire, plein de filles rêveraient d'être avec lui. Il est un héros de guerre, un auror confirmé et de surcroît, il est devenu beau comme un dieu ! Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie, je sais très bien comment les femmes le regardent.

Hannah se tut. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont lui parlait Susan. Elle savait qu'elle avait décidé cette colocation avec Neville sur un coup de tête, cela avait été une inspiration du moment. Mais elle ne savait pourquoi, elle sentait que ce serait différent avec Neville, elle avait une bonne intuition et elle avait envie d'approfondir sa relation avec lui et dans tous les sens du terme. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Susan. Celle-ci ne comprendrait pas, elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. En même temps, Hannah ne lui avait jamais démontré qu'elle pouvait être mature et qu'elle était capable de prendre sa vie en main. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces dernières années, ce n'était que de se saouler ou d'aller de relation en relation sans lendemain. Ce n'était pas là les actes d'une femme mûre et réfléchie.

Susan n'avait pas tort au fond. Les mots de son amie commençaient à faire sens dans un coin de sa tête. Elle savait que Neville avait beaucoup de succès. Elle ne supportait déjà plus ces filles qui se jetaient sur lui juste parce qu'il était célèbre. Pourtant, ne faisait-elle pas la même chose en s'intéressant à lui ? _Non, ce n'est pas vrai_, se dit-elle. Il y avait bien plus que cela, ce n'était pas juste un un coup de cœur pour un garçon. Elle le sentait… Pourtant, elle doutait.

\- Mais le connais-tu vraiment ? continua Susan qui n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là maintenant qu'elle avait commencé à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Neville a l'air gentil mais que sais-tu de lui ? De sa vie personnelle ? De ses relations avec les autres ? Tu ne sais rien ! Et je sais très bien que tu lui as proposé de venir vivre ici car au fond de toi, et arrête de faire cette tête (en voyant son amie qui tentait de répliquer), tu as envie de voir ce que cela ferait de sortir avec Neville Londubat. Oui, il t'intéresse beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Malheureusement, lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait les mêmes inclinaisons pour toi !

Susan arrêta de parler. Elle avait enfin dit ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Mais ses derniers mots avaient peut-être été un peu rudes. Elle vit le désarroi se dessiner sur le visage d'Hannah. Elle eut un élan d'affection pour elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée d'être aussi brusque, Hannah, la rassura Susan. Je dis tout ça pour toi. Je veux juste que tu te protèges car je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver dans trois mois dans une ruelle sombre de Londres en train de cuver ton vin et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps.

Hannah était mortifiée. Elle n'avait pas d'objections à donner à son amie. Elle savait très bien que quand elle était amoureuse, elle était capable de tout, même de ça, l'ayant fait de nombreuses fois pendant sa relation avec Zacharias et aussi après sa rupture. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se lancer corps et âme dans une relation, qu'elle soit à sens unique ou pas.

Susan la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Elle espérait qu'Hannah réfléchirait un peu à tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

\- Excuse-moi, mais il fallait que je te le dise, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, Susan. Et merci de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais cela va aller. Je ferai attention de ne pas trop m'impliquer dans cette relation. Je ne te garantis rien mais… Je ne sais pas comment te dire, j'ai un bon pressentiment pour Neville.

\- J'espère tellement que ce soit le bon pour toi, Hannah mais protège-toi, d'accord ?

Hannah hocha la tête.

Susan l'embrassa sur les deux joues, la reprit dans ses bras et prit son sac.

\- On se voit dans une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Tu viendras dîner à la maison ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit Hannah.

Puis, elle ferma la porte derrière sa meilleure amie quand elle sortit.

Hannah soupira. Elle avait envie de se réjouir du départ de Susan mais elle commençait de plus en plus à douter. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Certes, elle le sentait bien pour Neville mais n'allait-elle pas droit dans le mur… ? Brusquement, elle détesta Susan pour lui avoir fait réfléchir sur tout ça ! Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle s'était tellement réjouie à l'idée de recevoir Neville chez elle...

Elle décida de chasser ses inquiétudes et de suivre le plan qu'elle avait imaginé quelques jours auparavant.

Depuis plus d'un mois, elle avait pris plus de jours de congés qu'elle ne l'avait fait en un an. Cela n'avait pas échappé à sa chef, la guérisseuse Talbott. Cette dernière, quand Hannah lui avait demandé sa journée pour l'arrivée de Neville, lui avait demandé de but en blanc qui était son nouveau petit ami. Hannah n'avait bien sûr rien dit puisqu'elle ne sortait avec personne en ce moment. Elle avait été évasive en prétextant qu'elle devait aller voir ses grand-parents. Sa chef l'avait longuement regardée, puis, avait signé son bon d'absence sans rien dire.

Elle avait décidé de sortir le grand jeu pour l'arrivée de l'ancien Gryffondor : ranger la maison, lui préparer un dîner et se faire belle pour l'accueillir. Elle se rappelait encore avec honte sa dernière rencontre avec lui, elle, affublée de son vieux pull à capuche gris et souhaitait effacer ce souvenir de la mémoire du jeune homme.

Si Susan savait ce qu'elle ferait de sa journée, elle lui dirait sûrement qu'elle en faisait trop d'un air réprobateur. Mais voilà, elle n'était plus là. Hannah pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle effaça rapidement de son esprit le visage accusateur de sa meilleure amie.

Quant à David, son sex friend, elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient quittés. Ce dernier lui avait envoyé un texto d'excuse et Hannah avait répondu qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour elle car elle se sentait perdue. Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais elle n'avait jamais été très bonne en rupture. De plus, voulait-elle vraiment arrêter de le voir ? Elle ne savait pas comment cela se passerait avec Neville et il valait mieux avoir une situation de repli au cas où. Ce n'était pas vraiment fair-play pour le moldu mais elle avait du mal à se séparer de sa capacité à la faire grimper aux rideaux.

Elle lança un sort de nettoyage dans tout l'appartement, puis, alla se laver. Elle avait prévu d'aller se faire masser dans un salon moldu qui était à deux pas de chez elle. Susan avait toujours dénigré les massages moldus, ne les trouvant pas assez efficaces. Mais Hannah n'avait pas un Ernie à disposition pour la masser quand elle le voulait, donc, elle s'était prise un abonnement dans le salon de beauté.

Quand deux heures plus tard, elle sortit complètement reposée de son massage, elle décida d'aller faire des courses. Elle ne savait pas ce que Neville avait prévu ce soir et ne lui avait pas proposé de dîner avec elle mais elle s'était dit qu'il serait sûrement fatigué de son déménagement et préférerait certainement un repas tranquille à la maison. Elle se montait la tête sûrement toute seule mais elle avait du mal à raisonner objectivement quand il était question d'amour.

Sans réfléchir, elle alla donc à son supermarché de quartier pour cuisiner un bon rôti de porc avec des pommes de terre, de la salade et une tarte à la fraise. Elle acheta également une bouteille de vin rouge. Elle ne savait pas si Neville aimait les vins moldus mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. En général, elle évitait d'avoir de l'alcool à portée de bras dans son appartement car elle se connaissait bien. Cela pouvait vite dégénérer si elle était trop déprimée.

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle car il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et Neville avait prévu d'arriver vers 18h. Elle se lança dans la préparation de son repas. Puis, juste avant l'heure de son arrivée, elle décida de reprendre une douche et de se changer. On n'était jamais trop prudente. Cette fois, elle avait prévu le coup : plusieurs tenues étaient prêtes pour diverses occasions avec Neville. Pour ce soir, elle décida de ne pas sortir le grand jeu, sinon, il la fuirait dès qu'il la verrait. Elle choisit un jean moulant qui lui mettait en valeur ses fesses et ses longues jambes et une chemise loose qu'elle entra partiellement dans son pantalon. Elle attacha ses cheveux blonds dans une longue queue de cheval et se permit de porter quelques bijoux (des boucles d'oreilles pendantes et une chaîne en argent). Elle prit aussi le temps de se maquiller légèrement les yeux et les lèvres. Elle était enfin prête : elle avait un style frais et casual, parfait pour accueillir Neville.

Malheureusement, celui-ci n'arriva pas avant 19h30, ayant eu un dossier urgent à terminer. Hannah commençait à perdre patience quand enfin la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elle se leva immédiatement du canapé, vérifia son reflet dans le miroir du vestibule et quand tout lui sembla en place, elle lui ouvrit. Neville était au pas de sa porte, une petite valise à la main et avait l'air embarrassé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard, Hannah, lui dit-il. Mais j'ai été retenu par mon travail. Et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer un hibou pour te prévenir.

\- Ce n'est rien, Neville, le rassura Hannah. Viens, entre !

\- J'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu de sortir ce soir, vraiment, je suis confus !

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas !

Hannah le fit entrer et lui expliqua où ranger ses manteaux et ses chaussures. Puis, ils se dirigèrent dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il ne restait plus que le lit, la grande commode et la table de chevet.

\- Je vais te laisser aménager ta chambre, dit Hannah avec un grand sourire. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, je serai dans le salon.

\- Merci Hannah !

Et elle partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle avait faim mais elle voulait attendre Neville. Ce dernier ressortit au bout d'une heure. Il avait pris une douche et sentait le savon. Il s'était habillé comme s'il allait sortir. Hannah s'approcha de lui d'un air nonchalant.

\- Ça y est ? Tu as pu ranger toutes tes affaires ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas tout mais la plupart ! Il me reste encore quelques vêtements à ranger et ce sera bon.

\- Parfait.

Elle ne savait pas comment lui proposer à boire. Elle se sentit subitement gênée. Le voir aussi bien apprêté la déconcertait. Et son parfum...

\- Cela te…

\- Peux-tu me…

Ils avaient parlé en même temps et échangèrent un sourire.

\- Vas-y, commence ! dit Hannah.

\- Non, toi ! s'écria Neville.

\- Non, non, vas-y ! insista-t-elle.

\- Peux-tu me donner mes clés, s'il te plait ? demanda-t-il, l'air embarrassé.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Les voici !

Hannah se dirigea vers le grand buffet du salon et sortit les clés de l'appartement d'un petit panier en osier.

\- Merci, dit Neville, en les prenant dans sa main droite.

Il rangea les clés dans sa poche de jean.

\- Bon, je dois sortir ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vais rejoindre des amis.

\- Ah.

Hannah ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle fut tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne sut quoi lui dire.

\- Bon… dit Neville, légèrement embarrassé. A demain matin, j'imagine ?

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr… répondit Hannah, toujours stupéfaite. A demain !

Il lui fit un grand sourire et sortit de l'appartement. Hannah resta plantée devant la porte d'entrée pendant quelques instants. Puis, subitement, elle commença à avoir chaud et bien qu'elle fût seule, sentit ses joues rougir. Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Mais qu'avait-elle pensé ? Bien sûr que Neville n'avait pas envie de passer sa première soirée dans son nouvel appartement avec elle. On était samedi soir, c'était le week-end, il avait forcément une vie à côté. Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment.

Elle sentit son ventre se tordre et faillit pleurer de frustration mais elle se retint. C'était elle qui s'était faite de fausses idées. Susan avait eu raison.

Elle alla dans la cuisine et se servit en rôti de porc d'un air rageur. Elle regarda la bouteille de vin qui trônait sur le plan de travail. Allait-elle l'ouvrir ou pas ? Ses yeux la picotèrent. Elle sortit l'ouvre-bouteille qui était rangé dans un tiroir.

* * *

_Conclusion de la septième leçon :_

_*huées du public*_

_Son professeur au micro : S'il vous plaît, un peu de silence !_

_*le public met du temps à se calmer*_

_Son professeur au micro : Alors, Hannah, la conclusion de cette leçon ?_

_Hannah (gênée) : Euh… Avoir toujours une bouteille à portée de main !_

_*bruit de buzzer, "Non, mais tu n'as rien compris !" Hannah croit reconnaître David*_

_Hannah (énervée) : Ne jamais rappeler cet idiot de moldu !_

_*bruit de buzzer, du mouvement dans le public, David essaie de descendre des gradins mais est retenu par Ernie et Justin, il crie des insanités "Ne m'appelle plus jamais, sale tr…*bip*..."*_

_Hannah (les lèvres tremblantes) : Ecouter Susan et arrêter de me faire des films !_

_*applaudissements du public, "On t'avait prévenue !" disent Ginger et Susan en même temps*_


	8. Huitième leçon

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Huitième leçon**

_17 mai 2008_

Hannah se réveilla ce matin avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Elle avait la gorge sèche et sa tête était comme enserrée dans un étau si étroit qu'elle se demanda comment il était possible d'avoir aussi mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever mais elle savait que son corps avait besoin d'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, elle réussit à sortir de son lit et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain pour boire le liquide salvateur.

Cela la réveilla un peu car elle eut un éclair de génie : elle se dirigea vers sa boîte à pharmacie et sortit une potion anti-gueule de bois. Elle but d'une traite la fiole. Et au bout de quelques instants, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Son mal de tête baissait à vitesse grand V jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un simple souvenir de douleur. Elle inspira profondément. Elle rebut à nouveau un grand verre d'eau et retourna se coucher.

Son pied bouscula la bouteille vide qui traînait sur le sol. Elle se baissa pour regarder la cause de son mal de tête. Oui, elle avait bien bu toute une bouteille d'hydromel, à elle seule. Elle se recoucha dans son lit, complètement déprimée.

Elle n'avait quasiment pas revu Neville de toute la semaine. Il rentrait soit très tard de son travail, soit il sortait et Hannah se couchait avant qu'il ne revienne à l'appartement.

Elle soupira. Elle avait pensé qu'en vivant avec l'ancien Gryffondor, elle pourrait le voir souvent et commencer à mieux le connaître. Elle avait pensé que même s'il n'était pas intéressé par elle, au moins, il essaierait d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle, de vouloir chercher sa compagnie… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient été dans la même école, n'étaient jamais devenus de grands amis, tout d'abord, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison et ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait jamais porté beaucoup d'intérêt pour le garçon de l'époque. Et puis, à la fin de leurs études, ils avaient perdu contact car au fond, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, en tout cas, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'était devenu l'autre. Neville n'avait été qu'un simple camarade de classe comme elle l'avait été pour lui.

Et pourtant, quand elle l'avait revu lors de la cérémonie de Bataille de Poudlard, elle avait eu comme un coup de foudre pour lui. Il lui était apparu sous un nouveau jour et tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à faire, c'était de se rapprocher de lui parce que, voilà, elle en était amoureuse désormais. Le désintérêt de Neville à son encontre en était que plus douloureux. Et elle ne pouvait que réduire sa souffrance en essayant de l'oublier en buvant comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller de cette manière, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'appeler Susan car elle avait peur de ce que lui dirait sa meilleure amie et malheureusement, elle aurait raison.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle ne commençait son travail qu'à midi et pouvait se permettre de se lever un peu plus tard. Néanmoins, quand son réveil sonna 10h30, elle se sentait fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi. En même temps, elle avait trop bu la veille. Son corps réagissait.

Elle se leva et prit une douche qui lui fit du bien. Puis, elle s'habilla et alla prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Elle attrapa un mug et se servit un grand café noir car elle en avait grand besoin. Quand elle sentit le liquide chaud descendre le long de sa gorge, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Elle s'assit sur la table de la salle à manger, avec une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de toasts et commença à lire Sorcière Hebdo. Elle commençait toujours sa lecture par la rubrique des petits potins de Lavande Brown. Cette dernière avait un don pour raconter les détails les plus croustillants de la vie mondaine des sorciers. Hannah se délectait toujours de ses articles qu'elle trouvait hilarants et bien écrits. Pendant qu'elle riait d'une anecdote sur l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'avançait vers la cuisine.

Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur car cela devait être Neville. Elle se composa un visage et releva la tête prête à sourire. Mais elle resta bouche bée devant la personne qui se présenta à elle : une jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle aussi ne s'attendait pas à trouver une autre personne dans le salon. Elle était habillée d'une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Ses jambes étaient nues. Hannah la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, en la détaillant de haut en bas.

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle hésitante.

\- Euh… bonjour, dit Hannah, par politesse mais toujours choquée.

Mais elle se reprit au bout de quelques secondes. La fille s'était arrêtée devant elle à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Euh… je suis… avec Neville, dit-elle incertaine.

\- Ah… euh… vous êtes sa petite amie ?

Hannah sentit son ventre se tordre quand elle posa la question.

\- Hum… je suis… oui… non... je… souhaite juste prendre un verre d'eau.

La jeune fille courut presque jusqu'à l'évier et prit un des verres qui séchait pour se servir en eau. Elle but d'une traite et partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Hannah l'avait dévisagée pendant tout ce temps. Quand la brune referma la porte de la chambre de Neville derrière elle, le cerveau d'Hannah fonctionna enfin.

Neville était avec une fille dans sa chambre… Son sang se glaça. Forcément… le héros de la Bataille de Poudlard avait des amantes. Et il se permettait de les inviter chez eux… La fureur remplaça la tristesse. Comment osait-il inviter des filles chez elle ? C'était maintenant chez lui, certes, mais jamais n'avait-elle amené un seul coup d'un soir dans son appartement. Oui, car elle était certaine que cette fille n'était qu'une conquête de Neville. Sinon, elle aurait clairement dit qu'elle était sa petite amie.

Elle devait avouer que la plupart de ses amants étaient des moldus et il était difficile de les amener dans sa chambre car il y avait toujours un sortilège qui fonctionnait quelque part. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie qu'ils posent des questions sur la présence de son hibou Shawn.

Néanmoins, elle avait la décence de ne pas faire rentrer des inconnus dans son appartement.

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne finit pas son petit-déjeuner et décida de partir plus tôt pour son travail. Elle devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Neville plus tard.

Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital, sa journée ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait souhaitée car elle était plus maladroite qu'à son habitude. Elle avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de lancer le bon sort à l'un de ses patients qui avait été brûlé au deuxième degré par une explosion de chaudron. Puis, elle avait renversé un chariot de plateaux repas pour les patients. Elle avait bien sûr tout nettoyé et tout rangé mais l'assistante-guérisseuse qui était en charge de distribuer les repas l'avait foudroyée avec un tel regard qu'Hannah prit peur qu'elle lui lance une malédiction. Enfin, dernière bourde, elle avait fait tomber une fiole sur un de ses collègues qui s'était vu affubler de centaines de petits boutons sur tout le bras droit qui avait rendu sa peau totalement boursouflée.

La guérisseuse Talbott la fit venir dans son bureau. Hannah s'assit devant sa chef et se ratatina sur son siège tellement les yeux noirs de la guérisseuse en chef étaient perçants et sans chaleur.

\- Mais que vous arrive-t-il aujourd'hui, Hannah ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air excédé.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, guérisseuse… ne put-elle que répondre.

\- C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Vous n'avez pas arrêté de faire bourde sur bourde ! Heureusement que nous avions l'antidote pour ce pauvre Jacob, sinon, il se serait lui-même arraché la peau tellement il avait envie de se gratter !

Hannah ne dit rien, honteuse de ses erreurs. La guérisseuse la regarda d'un air pensif.

\- Vous avez encore des problèmes sentimentaux ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Hannah se mit à rougir. Elle en avait vraiment assez : tous connaissaient ses déboires amoureux, il fallait que cela cesse. Mais elle savait que ce serait plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malheureusement, tout le monde la connaissait et parfois, bien mieux qu'elle-même. Elle décida de ne pas se démonter et tenta de mentir.

\- Non, pas du tout, guérisseuse. Je suis distraite aujourd'hui. Cela n'arrivera plus !

La guérisseuse Talbott la regarda longuement, puis, la congédia en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus intérêt à faire de telles erreurs.

Hannah s'assit sur une chaise de la salle de repos des guérisseurs et posa sa tête sur la table. Le bois froid lui fit du bien. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Oh, toi, tu as des soucis ! entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Ginger qui avait deux mugs de café à la main. Son amie lui tendit l'une des tasses et s'assit juste à côté d'elle.

\- Allez, raconte tout à Maman Ginger ! dit-elle d'un air ironique.

Hannah lui lança un regard désabusé en levant les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, elle avait besoin d'une confidente.

\- J'ai fait n'importe quoi aujourd'hui ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu tes frasques ! rit Ginger.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas drôle, Ginger ! Je me suis fait passer un savon par Talbott.

\- Tu l'as bien méritée, non ?

\- Merci pour le réconfort !

\- Rhoo, détends-toi un peu, Hannah ! Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- C'est à cause de Neville.

\- Qu'a donc fait ce Don Juan ? demanda Ginger.

"Don Juan"... si Ginger savait que cette appellation correspondait tout à fait à l'auror, elle ne l'aurait pas utilisé.

\- J'ai rencontré une de ses conquêtes dans mon salon, ce matin ! dit Hannah d'une voix penaude.

\- Quoi ?

Forcément, Ginger n'avait pas réussi à s'exclamer calmement et déjà, des têtes s'étaient tournées vers elles.

\- Oui, soupira Hannah.

\- Eh ben, il ne perd pas de temps, celui-là ! A peine arrivé chez toi et ça y est, monsieur fait comme chez lui ! Il abuse un peu, non ?

\- Un peu, oui… mais on n'a jamais vraiment parlé de ce genre de cas tous les deux !

\- Oh, arrête de le défendre Hannah ! Toujours à vouloir trouver une excuse aux autres ! Il aurait au moins pu te prévenir ! C'est la moindre des choses !

\- Tu as peut-être raison…

Ginger observait son amie et s'approcha de son visage.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait, de voir cette fille ? Je veux dire, qu'en as-tu pensé ? A part le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû la faire venir chez vous.

Hannah regarda Ginger les yeux implorants.

\- Allez, ne me dis rien ! Je finis mon service dans deux heures. Dès que tu auras terminé, on ira boire un verre, ok ?

Hannah ne put que remercier son amie du regard, les yeux au bord des larmes.

* * *

_Conclusion de la huitième leçon :_

_Hannah : Ginger est une super amie !_

_*bruit de buzzer, "Quoi ?" s'écrie Ginger qui essaie de lancer un Reducto au buzzer sans succès*_

_Hannah (après un profond soupir) : Talbott est un vrai démon !_

_*bruit de buzzer mais applaudissements de quelques personnes dans le public*_

_Hannah (exaspérée) : J'aurais dû lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie à cette brune aux cheveux bouclés !_

_*bruit de buzzer, Ginny se lève "Oui, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite, Hannah !", Harry, inquiet, la retient "Arrête de t'énerver, Ginny ou tu vas accoucher sur place" !*_

_Son professeur au micro : Miss Abbott, arrêtez toute cette négativité ! Cette jeune fille ne vous a rien fait !_

_Hannah (boudeuse) : Neville est un vrai goujat et aurait dû me prévenir avant de faire venir cette fille ! Mais en premier lieu, je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui et me faire des films !_

_*bruit de buzzer et de trompette triomphante, le professeur délibère avec les deux bruiteurs*_

_Son professeur au micro : On vous accorde le point Miss Abbott !_

_*tonnerre d'applaudissements*_


	9. Neuvième leçon

_Bonjour !_

_Désolée pour cette attente, voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite des déboires amoureux de notre chère Hannah ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Neuvième leçon**

_18 mai 2008_

Hannah n'avait pas trouvé le temps de parler avec Neville depuis la veille. Heureusement, grâce à Ginger, son humeur s'était améliorée. Le lendemain de la malencontreuse rencontre, Hannah devait dîner chez Susan et Ernie.

Après être passée au supermarché du coin pour acheter une bouteille de vin, Hannah transplana. Ces deux amis avaient décidé de vivre dans un petit village qui se trouvait à une centaine de kilomètres de Londres. Les distances n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance dans le monde sorcier puisqu'avec le transplanage, les sorciers pouvaient aller partout en Grande-Bretagne. Hannah se dirigea vers la maison qu'elle connaissait déjà. La demeure était une résidence secondaire de la famille McMillan et Susan et Ernie y vivraient jusqu'à ce que les parents du jeune homme décident de quitter le manoir familial, certainement dans une dizaine d'années, lorsqu'ils prendraient leur retraite. Néanmoins, Susan avait déjà évoqué qu'ils vivraient peut-être avec ses futurs beaux-parents, certainement lorsque le couple aurait des enfants.

Elle toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Susan souriante. Elle avait passé un tablier à volants au-dessus de ses vêtements. Hannah lui donna sa cape et la bouteille qu'elle avait acheté, puis, prit la direction du salon.

Justin, le meilleur ami d'Ernie, était également présent avec sa femme ainsi que deux autres anciens camarades de Poufsouffle, Wayne Hopkins et Megan Jones. Après avoir salué ses amis, Hannah alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que lui proposa Ernie. Ce dernier lui remit un verre de Xerès.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Susan ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tout va bien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Susan venait déjà fréquemment et restait souvent plusieurs jours d'affilée, donc, ce n'est pas un grand changement pour nous deux. Cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Repose-moi la question dans trois mois !

\- Je suis contente pour vous !

\- Et toi, Hannah ? s'enquit Justin. Susan et Ernie m'ont dit que tu étais maintenant en colocation avec Neville.

\- Neville ? Neville Londubat ? s'exclama Megan, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui, c'est bien le Neville que l'on connaît, affirma Hannah.

Elle gardait encore de la rancœur envers son nouveau colocataire et ne put s'empêcher de relater la rencontre de la veille.

\- Je vous avoue, j'ai été assez surprise de voir cette fille en petite tenue dans mon salon, s'exclama Hannah, d'un air colérique.

\- Ai-je manqué quelque chose ? demanda Susan qui passait une tête de la cuisine.

\- Oui, Hannah a rencontré une des maîtresses de Neville hier matin, lança Megan.

\- Comment ? s'écria l'hôtesse de maison.

Elle accourut dans le salon avec un plateau de petits fours dans la main qu'elle déposa sur la petite table.

\- Il y avait une fille dans l'appartement ?

Hannah relata à nouveau sa rencontre. Susan était effarée.

\- Eh ben, il ne perd pas de temps, celui-là ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si elle était choquée ou juste impressionnée.

\- Je compte en discuter avec lui la prochaine fois que je le verrai, reprit Hannah. Ce n'est pas que je suis contre le fait qu'il couche avec des filles.

Susan lui lança un regard appuyé qu'elle ignora.

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer ses conquêtes dans mon salon, continua-t-elle. Et de surcroît, en petite tenue. Je pense que la fille était encore plus choquée que moi.

\- Oui, j'imagine, s'exclama Justin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir prendre tranquillement ton petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, la pauvre ! compatit Megan.

\- En tout cas, il est loin le Neville qu'on a connu à Poudlard, dit Ernie, d'un air médusé. A l'époque, il n'était pas très populaire.

\- Mais il a bien changé, renchérit Justin.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal maintenant, reprit Megan.

Cette dernière était à la droite d'Hannah et vint lui souffler à l'oreille : "Et on en ferait bien son quatre-heure, n'est-ce pas ?". Hannah fit une tête mi-figue mi-raisin. Megan avait bien raison. Hannah évita les regards que lui lançait sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière, fatiguée par les esquives d'Hannah, lui demanda de venir l'aider dans la cuisine.

La blonde se leva en soupirant. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait se faire passer un savon par Susan. Elle traîna des pieds et arriva dans la grande cuisine de la maison. Susan l'attendait avec sa baguette à la main.

\- Tu ne comptes pas m'envoyer un sort ? demanda Hannah, en levant les mains pour l'apaiser.

\- Pas du tout ! s'écria Susan. Je dois juste faire cuire cette tarte.

La fameuse tarte était déjà préparée et flottait entre les deux amies. D'un coup de baguette de Susan, le plat commença à cuire sous leurs yeux en moins de dix secondes et de la fumée s'en dégagea. La tarte était prête. La maîtresse de maison la posa ensuite sur la table haute. Elle reposa sa baguette et cette fois, se tourna vers elle, les mains sur les hanches. Son geste avait l'air de dire "Je te l'avais bien dit".

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Susan ? s'exaspéra Hannah devant le silence de son amie. Que tu avais raison ? Ce n'est pas la peine de me refaire la morale.

Susan se contenta d'observer sa meilleure amie. Elle sentait que Hannah était perturbée. Elle prit enfin la parole au bout de quelques instants.

\- Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi, dit-elle simplement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va, répondit Hannah d'une voix légèrement irritée.

Mais son amie plissa les yeux. Néanmoins, elle arrêta de la torturer et lui demanda d'amener la tarte dans le salon.

Les anciens Poufsouffle passèrent une très bonne soirée entre eux.

\- As-tu reçu la carte d'invitation de Hermione et de Ginny ? demanda Susan à Hannah.

\- Oui, je l'ai reçue il y a deux jours. Je suis étonnée qu'elles m'invitent.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- A part lors de la célébration de la Bataille de Poudlard, on ne s'était pas vues depuis de nombreuses années et elles m'invitent à leur baby shower ?

\- Malgré les années qui ont passé, tu es toujours leur amie.

\- En tout cas, je suis très heureuse de les revoir.

\- Moi aussi ! Nous n'avons pas pu beaucoup discuter il y a deux semaines. Et ce sera une bonne occasion d'avoir un peu plus d'informations sur Neville.

Susan avait dit ses mots en haussant les sourcils. Hannah fit un faible sourire. Elle ne savait vraiment que penser des derniers événements. Elle devait en parler avec l'intéressé et au plus vite, sinon, cela allait la tourmenter.

Quand elle rentra chez elle ce soir même, elle fut surprise de voir les lumières de l'appartement allumées. Pourtant, il était tard. Elle retira sa cape qu'elle posa sur le porte-manteau et avança dans le salon. Neville était assis sur le salon et lisait un magazine. Hannah observa ses traits fins. Comment était-elle passée à côté du Gryffondor pendant ses années à Poudlard ? Elle regretta brusquement de ne pas avoir fait un peu plus attention à lui, de ne pas avoir plus discuté avec lui. Neville releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Hannah sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Salut, lui lança-t-il.

\- Salut ! répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à sa droite.

\- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Oui, je suis allée dîner chez Ernie et Susan.

\- Tu les vois souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, avec les anciens Poufsouffle, on fait souvent des réunions, soit de notre année, soit avec des années mélangées. Mais Susan est ma meilleure amie, donc, je la vois plus souvent que les autres.

\- On fait rarement des réunions d'anciens Gryffondor, dit-il. Je vois déjà Ron et Harry au travail. Et je rencontre souvent Hermione. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais perdu le contact. En revanche, je vois moins les autres, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas compliqué d'organiser une petite réunion entre anciens élèves.

\- Non, c'est vrai ! Quand je vivais avec Dean, on sortait plus souvent entre nous. Mais vu que Ron et Harry sont maintenant mariés et ont des enfants, on n'a moins l'occasion.

\- C'est fou qu'ils se soient mariés aussi jeunes ! s'exclama Hannah.

\- Oui, mais ils avaient déjà trouvé leur moitié.

Neville lui sourit et voulut reprendre la lecture de son magazine.

\- Neville, l'interrompit Hannah. J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

\- Est-ce parce que j'ai fait traîner mes chaussettes dans le salon ? Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Non… ce n'est pas ça, rit-elle. Bien sûr, évite de laisser tes chaussettes sales dans les pièces communes, si tu peux !

\- D'accord ! Encore désolé !

\- Non, c'est à propos d'hier matin…

Hannah ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle ne savait même pas si elle était juste en colère, peinée ou simplement déçue. Sûrement un peu des trois. Elle prit néanmoins un ton neutre.

\- Euh… j'ai rencontré la fille que tu as ramené à l'appartement, dit-elle finalement de but en blanc.

Neville resta bouche bée.

\- Oui, elle est passée dans le salon pendant que je prenais mon petit-déjeuner pour boire un verre d'eau…

\- Ah, je suis vraiment désolé ! dit-il enfin.

\- Non, non, c'est juste que j'étais étonnée de la voir. Je veux dire, je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus, dit-il rapidement.

\- Non, tu… as le droit de ramener quelqu'un si tu le souhaites… c'est juste que… j'aimerais que tes… conquêtes… évitent de se promener comme ça… surtout en petite tenue. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui, je comprends ! Et vraiment, cela ne se reproduira plus comme ça, désolé !

\- Merci.

Hannah avait à peine levé la tête pour regarder Neville. Elle avait le cœur serré.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, dit-elle brusquement.

Elle se leva en laissant Neville seul dans le salon et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Son cœur avait palpité fort dans sa poitrine pendant toute la discussion. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble depuis qu'il avait emménagé et le seul sujet de conversation était que ses conquêtes ne se promènent plus en toute liberté dans l'appartement. Ce n'était pas fameux. Elle avait envie de briser la glace entre eux, de trouver un sujet qui le ferait s'intéresser à elle mais elle perdait ses moyens dès qu'elle était proche de lui. Elle se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit et se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Neville était encore dans le salon. Peut-être pouvait-elle revenir et prétexter qu'elle avait envie de grignoter quelque chose ? Non, c'était bien trop gros comme excuse, elle revenait d'un dîner chez Susan et Ernie. Peut-être pouvait-elle aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque ou lui demander en quoi consistait son magazine, en toute innocence ?

Elle pensa à divers scénarios mais les réfuta tous, les trouvant beaucoup trop gros. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de réflexion intense, elle se leva néanmoins. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea dans le salon. Malheureusement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Neville était parti se coucher.

* * *

_Conclusion de la neuvième leçon :_

_Hannah : Faire plus de soirées avec mes amis Poufsouffle !_

_*bruit de buzzer, applaudissements des anciens jaunes et noirs, Hannah entend Susan et Megan scander "Poufsouffle un jour, Poufsouffle, toujours"*_

_Hannah : Trouver des excuses plus rapidement pour aller retrouver Neville !_

_*bruit de buzzer, huées du public pour le buzzer "Non, mais ç'aurait pu être une bonne réponse" crie Susan*_

_Hannah (soupirant d'exaspération) : J'ai été trop gentille avec Neville et j'aurais dû lui faire comprendre que ça me saoulait grave qu'il ramène des meufs chez moi !_

_Son professeur au micro (prenant la voix de Severus Rogue) : Miss Abbott, langage !_

_Hannah (levant les yeux au ciel) : J'aurais dû lui faire comprendre que "cela m'embêtait qu'il fasse venir des filles chez moi" !_

_*bruit de trompette triomphante, cris d'approbation du public, "Tu aurais dû lui lancer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie" lance une Ginny remontée*_


	10. Dixième leçon

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après plusieurs mois d'arrêt, voici enfin la suite de l'histoire d'Hannah et de Neville. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop manqué. Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier régulièrement mais je posterai comme je peux._

_Très bonne lecture et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Dixième leçon**

_24 mai 2008_

Hannah regarda les vêtements posés sur son lit et les évalua du regard. Que devait-elle porter pour une Baby Shower ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. _Le pantalon avec le haut à bretelles fines, ça fait peut-être pas assez chic. Mais la jupe avec la chemise, ça fait un peu trop vêtements de bureau. La robe noire fait totalement enterrement. Hum… peut-être la robe bleue à fleurs ? _Elle leva sa baguette et s'en retrouva habillée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et tourna de gauche à droite pour admirer la fluidité du tissu sur son corps. Non, cela faisait trop robe d'été. Elle fouilla quelques instants dans son armoire et sortit encore d'autres vêtements. Finalement, au bout de vingt minutes de réflexion intense, elle mit une robe portefeuille rouge à petits pois qu'elle avait acheté l'été dernier. Avec un gilet noir et des escarpins, cela convenait parfaitement : cela faisait chic mais pas trop quand même et cela mettait en valeur son décolleté plongeant et ses jambes qu'elle avait légèrement bronzé d'un enchantement.

A sa grande surprise, elle avait appris la veille que Neville avait également été invité à la Baby Shower. En réalité, Ron et Harry avaient profité de la Baby Shower de leur femme respective pour inviter leurs anciens amis Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ainsi que leurs collègues les plus proches.

La maison de Harry et Ginny et celle de Ron et Hermione étant trop petites pour accueillir une trentaine d'invités, ils avaient décidé de célébrer l'événement dans le jardin des parents Weasley, au Terrier. Elle n'y était allée qu'une seule fois lors du mariage de Harry et Ginny. L'endroit lui avait semblé assez surréaliste avec sa haute maison biscornue où chaque étage semblait avoir été rajouté année après année sans tenir compte de l'architecture et des lois de la gravité. Sa mère vivait dans un appartement et malgré les nombreux enchantements qu'elle avait lancés sur sa maison pour que son logis soit spacieux et confortable, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle bâtisse sorcière.

Elle prit le temps de se maquiller car elle voulait faire bonne impression auprès de Neville. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout intéressé par la blonde et cela commençait à l'agacer. Elle avait tenté d'attirer son attention de diverses manières : elle lui avait lancé des oeillades significatives pendant qu'il mangeait, elle s'était approchée de lui pour regarder ses lectures par-dessus son épaule en lui faisant sentir par la même occasion son doux parfum, elle s'était penchée en avant plusieurs fois pour lui montrer son décolleté. Hier matin, elle était même sortie de sa chambre vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain, les cheveux mouillés, les joues légèrement rougies par la chaleur du bain, prétextant qu'elle avait oublié sa baguette dans le salon. Mais Neville lui avait juste lancé un coup d'oeil distrait avant de replonger dans la Gazette du Sorcier pendant qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait claqué la porte en revenant dans sa chambre, vexée par autant d'indifférence.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Quel genre de fille l'intéressait ? Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les blondes ? Ou n'était-il pas porté sur les femmes avec de la poitrine ? Ou tout simplement, elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle poussa un profond soupir après avoir terminé de vérifier sa tenue devant le miroir à pied. Comment réussir à séduire Neville ? C'était la grande question d'Hannah. Et pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas trouvé la réponse.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et trouva Neville qui attendait dans le salon. Quand Hannah avait su qu'il venait à la Baby Shower de Hermione et Ginny, elle lui avait proposé d'aller au Terrier ensemble. Neville avait accepté.

\- Tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Oui, on peut y aller.

Hannah lui fit un grand sourire, Neville lui sourit en retour. Le coeur de la jeune femme palpita. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle détourna son regard, sentant ses joues rougir. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers une rue déserte pour transplaner.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le Terrier, Hannah remarqua que le lieu n'avait pas changé par rapport à ses souvenirs. Une grande tente avait été montée dans le jardin pour l'occasion. Des tables et des chaises avaient été installées, autour d'un grand buffet. Elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivants : la plupart des Weasley étaient déjà présents ainsi que ses amis Poufsouffle et des inconnus. Neville qui marchait à côté d'elle vers la tente lançait des grands sourires à leurs amis communs. Hannah se sentait bizarre de marcher à ses côtés. Tous ses amis savaient qu'elle vivait en colocation avec l'ancien Gryffondor mais qu'en était-il des autres ? N'allaient-ils pas se méprendre sur leur relation ? En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Elle avança vers les invités, l'air ravi.

Le père de Ron, un grand homme roux dont les cheveux commençaient à blanchir, les accueillit avec amabilité.

\- Bonjour Neville ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, Monsieur Weasley, et vous ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, merci.

\- Vous connaissez Hannah ? demanda Neville, en la présentant.

\- Je l'ai vue à la cérémonie à Poudlard, répondit Monsieur Weasley. Tu t'es trouvé une bien jolie petite amie, Neville !

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de rougir et lui lança un sourire gêné.

\- Ah non, pas du tout, nous sommes d'anciens camarades de Poudlard et maintenant, nous habitons en colocation, s'écria Neville avec un air d'excuse.

\- En colocation ? Vraiment les jeunes, vous avez de ces idées ! Neville, tu devrais plutôt te trouver une petite amie comme Hannah, qui a l'air gentille comme tout, au lieu de te lancer dans ce genre d'aventure.

Hannah commença de plus en plus à apprécier Monsieur Weasley et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Neville se sentit embarrassé et jeta un regard désolé à la blonde, qui haussa les épaules. Le père de Ron les laissa pour aller accueillir son fils Bill et sa famille qui venaient d'arriver.

\- Cela fait des années que Monsieur Weasley cherche à me caser, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Il m'a présenté des tas de filles au Ministère mais je préfère éviter les relations au travail… Si ça se termine mal, ça peut être tendu.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, renchérit Hannah surprise d'avoir la même éthique que Neville sur les relations au boulot. Je m'interdis de sortir avec des collègues. Pourquoi veut-il absolument que tu te trouves une petite amie ?

\- Sûrement parce qu'il m'apprécie et que je suis célibataire depuis des années. Il pense qu'à mon âge, je devrais déjà être marié et avoir des enfants comme Ron et Harry.

\- Oui mais on n'a pas eu la chance de Ron et Harry d'avoir trouvé chaussures à nos pieds aussi rapidement !

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation car Ron les apostropha. Pendant qu'il les prenait dans ses bras, Hannah ne put s'empêcher de lui en vouloir de les avoir dérangés. Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à tenir une conversation avec Neville sans que leur discussion ne tourne qu'autour de leur colocation !

Hannah repéra Susan et Ernie et s'éloigna des deux aurors. Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard de connivence en jetant un regard vers Neville, plein de sous-entendus.

\- Alors maintenant, vous venez ensemble aux fêtes de vos amis ? demanda-t-elle d'un air malicieux.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! la contredit Hannah, sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Vu qu'on allait au même endroit, c'était bête de ne pas s'attendre.

\- Vraiment ?

Susan haussait les sourcils d'un air de dire "Mais encore !".

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien entre nous, dit la blonde discrètement à l'oreille de son amie. Et c'est vraiment dommage.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots d'un air découragé.

\- Oh, toi, tu as des choses à me dire !

\- Oui mais pas tout de suite, j'aimerais dire bonjour à Hermione et Ginny. Où sont-elles ?

\- Elles sont assises là-bas, près du buffet.

En effet, les deux amies étaient installées sur des grands fauteuils confortables autour d'une petite table basse. D'autres femmes étaient également installées à côté d'elles. Hannah ne vit pas leurs enfants en vue, ils étaient certainement en train de s'amuser dans le grand jardin, sous la surveillance d'un adulte.

Hannah, accompagnée de Susan, se dirigea vers elles. Elle remarqua que leur ventre avait encore grossi depuis qu'elle les avaient vues trois semaines plus tôt. Elle dit bonjour aux deux anciennes Gryffondor et leur donna les cadeaux qu'elle avait acheté pour leur bébé.

\- Vu que je ne connais pas le sexe, j'ai préféré acheter des doudous, dit Hannah en leur donnant les paquets.

\- Merci Hannah ! dirent les deux jeunes femmes en l'embrassant.

\- Bonjour Lavande, Parvati ! lança-t-elle vers les deux femmes qui étaient assises à côté.

Hannah avait revu les deux anciennes amies de dortoir de Hermione lors de la cérémonie commémorative à Poudlard mais n'avait pas eu le temps de leur parler. Elle ne les connaissait pas très bien. En revanche, elle était une grande fan des articles de Lavande dans Sorcière Hebdo et ne put s'empêcher de la féliciter pour son travail.

\- Comment tu fais pour connaître toutes ces anecdotes ? lui demanda-t-elle, impressionnée.

\- Oh, il faut juste laisser ses oreilles traîner un peu partout et surtout, avoir un bon réseau, répondit Lavande en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Y'a pas une exclusivité que tu pourrais me raconter, comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle, d'un air avide.

Lavande éclata de rire.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas, je suis tenue par le secret jusqu'à ce que le magazine paraisse.

\- Vraiment dommage, dit Hannah d'un air dépité.

\- Mais je peux te donner un indice pour le prochain numéro.

Hannah se rapprocha de Lavande qui vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

\- Irlande et BDSM.

Hannah ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle avait hâte de lire le prochain numéro.

\- Franchement, Neville est devenu un mec super craquant, lança Parvati à Lavande.

Deux oreilles à rallonge faillirent sortir de la tête d'Hannah dès qu'elle entendit le prénom de l'ancien Gryffondor. Assise sur un fauteuil à côté des deux amies, elle se tourna légèrement vers elles pour mieux les écouter.

\- Qui l'aurait cru ? souffla Lavande en jetant un regard de connivence à son amie.

Ginny qui était à droite de Parvati écoutait également leur conversation. Elle se rapprocha des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Il a vraiment la cote au Ministère, leur dit-elle. Quand il est devenu auror, il y a quelques années, c'était la cohue dans le département. Les femmes trouvaient n'importe quelle excuse pour venir le voir dans son bureau. Harry en a tellement eu marre qu'il a commencé à envoyer Neville sur le terrain de plus en plus fréquemment. Mais ces femmes sont des furies. Elles ont des antennes à la place des oreilles et à peine met-il un pied au Ministère qu'elles sont déjà en train de faire la queue dans le couloir !

\- Tu exagères un peu, Ginny ! la gourmanda Hermione avec un sourire.

\- Je ne répète que ce que Harry m'a dit ! répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Téléphone arabe…

Seule Hannah savait de quoi parlait Hermione et pouffa de rire silencieusement. Ginny la regarda en plissant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi cela la faisait rire.

\- Oh, juste une expression moldue, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- En même temps, je les comprends, dit Lavande, rêveuse. Qu'en dis-tu, Parvati ?

Lavande lança un regard perçant à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Parvati lissa ses longs cheveux noirs, vérifia son maquillage avec un petit miroir de poche et se leva en ajustant sa robe moulante qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Hannah la regarda bouche bée se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers Neville qui discutait avec Harry et un des frères Weasley. Parvati avait des jambes longues et sa démarche était chaloupée grâce à ses hauts talons. Sa peau bronzée était éclatante et son visage, exempt d'imperfections. Elle était modèle pour des magazines de mode et Hannah comprit immédiatement pourquoi.

Parvati arriva finalement jusqu'au groupe de garçons et lança un sourire qui se voulait ravageur. Le frère Weasley, prénommé Charlie, faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson quand la jeune fille frôla son épaule. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Neville et s'était accoudée sur la haute table autour de laquelle les hommes s'étaient installés. Elle discutait avec lui et de temps en temps riait à gros éclats en balançant la tête sur le côté.

La surprise de Hannah se transforma rapidement en dégoût. Elle ressentit un pincement au coeur et son ventre se noua.

\- Eh bien, elle sait y faire, Parvati ! s'écria Hermione en l'observant.

Le groupe de filles n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène.

\- Personne ne résiste à Parvati, lança Lavande un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

En effet, Hannah remarqua que Neville souriait à pleines dents à l'ancienne Gryffondor et ses yeux pétillaient. _Alors voilà le genre de femmes qu'il apprécie, _se dit-elle amèrement.

Susan, qui était assise à gauche de sa meilleure amie, lui lança un regard en coin. Hannah l'ignora, elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ce moment, à cet instant.

L'arrivée de Luna Lovegood leur firent oublier momentanément la scène de séduction de Parvati. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait toujours de très longs cheveux ondulés et portait pour l'occasion des boucles d'oreille en forme de berceau. Hermione et Ginny l'accueillirent avec enthousiasme. Lavande plissa les yeux, elle n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier et détaillait sa tenue de haut en bas. Quant à Susan et Hannah, elles ne connaissaient pas très bien la jeune femme. Elles l'avaient toujours trouvée un peu trop excentrique mais n'avaient pas vraiment d'avis sur elle.

\- Nous as-tu amené ton fiancé ? lui demanda Ginny les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Oui, il est là, il parle avec Ron, répondit cette dernière en se tournant vers les deux hommes qui discutaient à quelques mètres d'elles.

Hannah releva la tête pour voir qui pouvait bien être ce fameux fiancé. Elle découvrit un homme grand, aux cheveux châtains clairs, habillé d'une grande veste longue malgré la chaleur. Elle le trouva plutôt quelconque, bien que son sourire était assez charmant.

Mais l'esprit de Hannah se tourna à nouveau vers Neville et Parvati qui n'étaient plus que tous les deux désormais et discutaient avec animation en riant. Son coeur se serra de plus en plus.

\- Et si on allait prendre quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa Susan qui sentait la bonne humeur de son amie décliner.

\- Oui, allons-y, répondit Hannah, d'une voix faible.

Elle suivit Susan jusqu'au buffet où des bouteilles avaient été posées pour que les gens puissent se servir. Elles se versèrent un verre de Xerès.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec Neville ? lui demanda Susan, sans prendre de pincettes.

\- Comme tu le vois, ça se passe très bien, répondit Hannah amèrement, en continuant d'observer les deux anciens Gryffondor.

\- Tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire, tenta sa meilleure amie. Je veux dire, ils s'entendent bien car ils étaient dans la même Maison. Ils ont sûrement beaucoup de choses à se dire.

\- Parvati n'en avait rien à faire de Neville quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle rattrape le temps perdu !

Neville éclata de rire à ce qui semblait être une blague de Parvati.

\- Ce qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire ! s'écria-t-elle encore plus écoeurée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense juste qu'ils sont…

Mais Susan s'arrêta de parler. Parvati avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille du jeune homme et d'un commun accord, ils partirent hors de la tente, certainement vers un endroit plus calme, à l'abri des regards.

\- Tu disais quoi, Susan ? ironisa Hannah.

Et elle avala d'une traite son verre de Xerès.

* * *

_Conclusion de la dixième leçon :_

_Hannah (fulminante) : Lancer un sortilège de Furonculose à Parvati !_

_*bruit de buzzer, cris d'indignation de la part de Parvati et Lavande, "Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu n'as pas le même sex-appeal que moi" lance Parvati, dans un mouvement de cheveux soyeux*_

_Hannah (d'un air rageur) : M'habiller comme Parvati, c'est à dire, comme une p…*bip*... ?_

_*bruit de buzzer, Parvati pousse le public pour se frayer un chemin vers Hannah mais elle est retenue par Charlie qui en profite un peu pour la peloter*_

_Son professeur au micro (furieux) : Veuillez vous excuser auprès de Miss Patil, Miss Abbott !_

_Hannah (après des excuses données avec réticence) : Faire boire un philtre d'amour à Neville ?_

_*huée du public, "C'est de la triche !" hurle Ernie vindicatif*_

_Hannah (après un soupir d'exaspération) : Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas, Professeur, je suis juste dégoûtée là, je peux faire une pause ?_

_*et Hannah sort de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle*_


End file.
